Drakars Hemligheter
by Char90
Summary: Drakars hemligheter handlar om en tjej som heter Saphire. Hon stöter på faror som knappt existerar i verkligheten och träffar massa underliga kompisar. Berättelsen är en blandnig om vad jag har hört, läst och sett. Så du kanske kommer att känna igen n
1. Kap 1 Berättelsen Börjar

Kap 1 Berättelsen börjar 

Det var en varm dag i juli, solen stekte mot huden och vinden svepte genom håret. Allting var lugnt och jag satt ner på det mjuka gräset i parken. Det finns fontäner som sprutar vatten och barn som leker. Det var helt underbart.

Jag heter Saphire och är ca 171cm lång och har mellanlångt blont hår. Jag är 16år gammal och det har gått ungefär 15 år sedan min pappa försvann så jag vet inte så mycket om han. Jag levde i ett helt vanligt liv utan bekymmer, men den dagen ändrades allt.

Det var något som kändes fel men jag visste inte vad. En lite trasig tidning låg på marken och jag tog upp den och läste.

"Kangaroo har rymt… Det var säkert inget särskilt", tänkte jag.

Efter en stund kom en kort liten man med en svart rock och solglasögon mot mig. Han gick med korta steg och grymtade lite.

"Du är väl Saphire", sa han.

"Ja, men hur vet du mitt namn", sa jag.

"Har inte tid med frågor följ efter mig", sa han och gick. Jag fattade ingenting men sedan reste jag mig upp och borstade av gräset på mina långa vita byxor och tog upp påsen som jag hade suttit på och stoppade den i min ficka i den blåa jackan jag hade på mig. Efteråt följde jag efter honom.

Vi gick in i en mörk gränd som till slut tog stopp. Den korta mannen tryckte på väggen och då öppnades den. Vi gick in och efter oss stängdes väggen. Vi kom till en stor sal med fyra stora fönster så att man såg ut över staden. Rummet var grått och längst bort vid et skrivbord satt en annan man. Han reste sig up och gick mot mig. Han hade svarta solglasögon på sig som den korta mannen och han var ganska lång.

"Hon är här", sa den korta mannen som stod bredvid mig.

"Ta henne till de andra", svarade mannen framför mig.

"Jag ska", sa den första mannen och tog sedan mig i armen och gick iväg. Jag blev dragen enda tills han kom fram till en dörr och slängde in mig. Sedan stängde hann dörren efter sig.

"Aj!", sa jag, "han behövde ju inte slänga in mig så där".

"Vi vet!", sa någon. Jag reste mig upp och fick syn på fyra personer. En stod en bit bort och tittade ut igenom det lilla fönstret som fanns i det här lilla rummet. Rummet var lika grått som den stora salen men hade ett runt bord med sju stolar runt det.

"Vilka är ni?" frågade jag.

"Jag är Crystal," sa Crystal. Crystal var en tjej som såg ut att man kunde lite på. Hon hade mellan långt blått hår som hon hade i två gula tofsar. Hon hade ett par rödvitsvarta byxor och t-shirt. Crystal hade ett par handskar på sig också.

"Och jag är Diamond," sa Diamond. Diamond var en tjej som hade en lila kort spetsad klänning. Hon bar en stor rund hatt också. Diamond har rosa mellan långt utslängt hår men ändå välkammat.

"Mitt namn är Silver," sa Silver. Silver var en kille med kort spetsigt silvrigt hår. Han hade en svart t-shirt på sig och långa blåa jeans.

"Det är ju namn på ädelstenar," sa jag.

"Vi vet, men det är våra namn" sa Diamond.

"Men vem är det?" sa jag och pekade på han som stod längst bort och tittade ut igenom fönstret. Han hade rött linne på sig och bar ett par beiga piratbyxor. Han hade ett svärd i en blå skida också i hans skärp.

"Det är Dragon", sa Crystal, "men låt inte hans humör lura dig, han är egentligen en fin kille."

"Varför är han så då?" undrade jag.

"Ingen vet riktigt varför", sa Silver.

Den korta mannen som slängde in mig kom och öppnade dörren.

"Kom nu Saphire, han kan träffa dig nu", sa han och började gå. Jag ville inte stanna kvar så jag följde motvilligt efter honom. Vi kom tillbaka till den stora salen och träffade den andra mannen igen.

"Du är en av de utvalda", sa mannen.

"Knappast!" svarade jag, "Jag är bara en helt vanlig tjej med en helt vanlig familj."

"Fel!", sa han, "Du är en av de utvalda oss ska hjälpa jorden från förstörelse. Jag kan visa dig om du inte tror mig."

"Okej… ehrm…erhm…", sa jag.

"Kalla mig Z", sa Z.

Sedan gick Z till skrivbordet och knappade på en dator. Efter det kom en stor skärm neråkande från taket. Sedan började en film spela upp jag fick då se mig som liten med min mamma och pappa. Det var en till tjej där, men jag kände inte igen henne. Efter ett tag kom det fler bilder med drakar som slogs mot människor. Och mitt i allt dök det upp två änglar, en med vita vanliga vingar och en med svarta vingar. De höll varandra i handen och sköt iväg ett ljus mot drakarna och människorna. Allt blev sedan vitt och sedan stängdes filmen av.

"Nå är du övertygad?", frågade Z.

"Nej, för jag fattade inget", svarade jag.

"Det som jag visade är bara det förflutna, det som har hänt," sa Z.

"Det kan inte stämma", sa jag , "Det är ju ingenting som stämmer där. Jag minns inget om att det fanns en till tjej i familjen och för det första ser likadan ut som mig. Jag minns inget om drakar som fightas mot människor."

"Men då får väl din syster förklara för dig att det är sant", sa Z.

"Min syster?", sa jag förvånad, "jag har ju ingen syster. Hur ska hon då förklara för mig?"

"Jasså, du vet alltså inte…", sa Z och gick bort mot fönstret samtidigt som skärmen åkte upp igen.

"Vad då vet inte?", undrade jag. Z tog upp en mobiltelefon och knappade in ett nummer.

"Hämta hit henne", sa han och sedan la han på. Z gick sedan mot mig och stannade framför mig.

"Du är ingenting utan din syrra" sa han barskt.

"Varför då?" sa jag.

"Det får väl hon berätta" sa Z och gick ut ur salen samtidigt som det kom en tjej in. Hon hade en röd jacka som min jacka och ett par vita byxor som jag. Hon hade också blont hår, men hade ett rött hårspänne i håret.

"Du måste väl vara min syster som Z tror," sa jag surt.

"Ja, jag är Ruby," sa Ruby.

"Men varför är du min syster?" frågade jag, " Jag har inte ens ett minne av att du existerar."

"Jag är din tvilling," sa hon," vi var ett år sedan vi sist sågs."

"Jaha, men varför bor du inte med min mamma och mig då?, frågade jag.

"Jag ska berätta vad som hände från början, " sa hon och började berätta,

"Det var så här, när mamma gifte sig med våran pappa hade han och hon bestämt att pappa inte fick gå iväg från dem. Men han höll löftet till våran ett års dag. Det var då han sa att han var prinsen av alla 'nogard' och måste ryka ut när de behöver han. Mamma blev arg och sa att han kan inte ta oss med sig. Pappa envisades om att en av oss kunde väl få bo med han. Mamma gav med sig och pappa försvann med mig till sin dimension. Nogards bor inte i våran dimension. Men efter ett tag hade en elak människa tagit dig till fånga och pappa ville då rädda dig. Han tog med mig och med nöd och näppe lyckades vi att fly därifrån. Det var då kriget började mellan nogard och dessa människor. Du och jag var ensamma i en liten stuga medan pappa fightades och mamma satt hemma alldeles ensam. Du hade alltid en kanin med dig, vart du än gick så följde den efter dig. Det var då ett ljus från ingenstans dök upp och sedan vet jag inget mer vad som hände. Men jag minns att jag blev tagen av ett par snälla människor som tog hand om mig. Det var Z som tog hand om mig. Du blev förd till mamma igen."

"Men varför är vi så speciella då?", frågade jag.

"Jag kommer till det", sa Ruby, " Pappa berättade att vi är de enda nogard som blev tvillingar så vi är mer speciella än andra nogard."

"Vad är en nogard egentligen?", frågade jag.

"Nogard är slags människor som kan förvandla sig till drakar och använda drakarnas krafter", sa Ruby.

"Vad är det som gör oss så speciella?," frågade jag.

"För att vi inte kan förvandla oss till drakar själva," sa Ruby," pappa döpte oss till Ruby och Saphire för att det finns en safir och en rubin som kan hjälpa oss att förvandla oss till drakar. Annars så måste vi ta i varandras händer och allt i världen måste vara stabilt för att vi ska lyckas. Men annars så kan vi få änglavingar utan varandra."

"En rubin och safir för att förvandla oss till drakar", sa jag.

"Jo det är visdomens safir och modets rubin", sa Ruby.

"Vad händer det om världen inte är stabil?" undrade jag."

"Jo, då blir vi en drake med två huvuden som vi knappt kan styra över," sa Ruby.

"Så du menar att vi ska vara riktigt försiktiga," sa jag.

"Exakt, " sa Ruby. Efter ett tag kom Z in.

"Ni är väl färdiga för avfärd nu, " sa han

"Avfärd vart?" frågade jag.

"Vi ska ta fast Kangaroo", sa Ruby

"Så du menar att vi ska åka till Australien", sa jag.

"Inte riktigt", sa Z.

"Kangaroo är i Kina för tillfället", sa Ruby.

"Okej, men ska de andra med?" frågade Jag.

"Självklart, vi jobbar alla i samma lag", sa Z. Han gick sedan ut salen och Ruby följde efter. Jag stod och funderade lite och sedan följde jag också efter. Vi gick uppför en lång trappa som gick upp på taket. Där uppe stod ett enormt stort jetplan, eller en flygfarkost. Den var lika stor som globen i Stockholm. Det stod "The Legend Of Zelda" på flygfarkosten. Diamond, Dragon, Silver och Crystal kom. Ruby, Z, Diamond, Dragon och Silver gick in. Crystal stod kvar och sa:

"Kom Saphire jag kan visa dig runt lite". Hon gick in och jag följde efter.

Hon visade vart vi åt, kommandobryggan, maskinrummet och sedan gick vi till mitt rum. Hon lämnade mig där och tittade runt. Det var ett litet grått rum men en säng som såg ut som en fängelsesäng. Ett litet bord bredvid sängen med en bok på. Jag tog boken och tittade på framsidan. Det var en symbol som jag innerst inne visste att jag hade sett förut men kommer inte ihåg. Jag satte mig sedan ner på sängen och försökte läsa de konstiga symbolerna i boken.

Efter ett tag kom Ruby in och bad mig att komma till kommandobryggan. Jag la boken på bordet och följde efter.

Efter en stund så var vi där. Z tittade på mig och sedan sa han:

"Vi är framme snart."

"När är vi framme?" undrade jag.

"Så snart du kan ana," sa Ruby," ta en titt ut vet ja". Jag gick då fram till fönstret och då fick jag syn på skyltar. Det stod nästan Tokyo överallt.

"Men vi är ju i Japan", sa jag.

"Ja, Kangaroo har flyttat på sig," sa Ruby. Jag blev förvånad över att Kangaroo hade rört sig så fort. Men varför sa de inte kängurun eller något liknade det är väl en känguru.

Efter en stund landade vi på ett av taken av alla höga skyskrapor. Vi gick sedan alla ut ur farkosten. Vi träffade en tjej där med kort mörkblått hår och en mörkblå kimono. Om ni inte vet vad en kimono är så är det ett japanskt klädesplagg som japanska tjejer bär.

Z gick fram till henne och de började snacka.

"Vem är det?", viskade jag till Ruby.

"Det är Wind," sa Ruby," Hon är en av Z:s agenter. Om du inte vet så kan hon skapa enorma virvelvindar". Jag tänkte precis gå fram till hon då marken började skaka och det blev en stor spricka på vägen nedanför. Från sprickan kom det en lån maskliknade drake upp och började spruta massa eld.

"Vad är det för något?" sa jag förskräckt.

"Det är en Jordbävningsdrake", sa Ruby," de skapar jordbävningar och brukar oftast finnas på platser där det är två jordplattor som mötts varandra ofta. Men de brukar inte kom upp marken så ofta, något är fel." Draken vände sig mot oss och skulle precis öppna munnen då en enorm vindpust svepte alla i håret. Jag tittade mot Wind och såg att hennes ögon lös blåa. Draken kröp ner i sprickan igen och försvann.

"Det var nära ögat", sa Wind och sedan gick vi alla in i byggnaden vi stod på. Vi gick sedan nerför en trappa och vi såg att vi hade kommit till Nintendo. Det var massa olika prylar, som spelmaskiner som aldrig getts ut för att de var oklara. Spel som inte ens var bra att komma direkt på utelistan. Vi gick vidare ut ur byggnaden. När vi var ute såg vi alla var panikslagna över det som hade hänt. Z bad oss ta rast och vi fick gå vart vi ville. Jag och Ruby gick tillsammans. Det såg verkligen ut som om vi var tvillingar. Det kom en bil åkandes jättefort emot mig Ruby drog då mig i armen och skrek "fartdåre!" bakom honom.

Till slut orkade Ruby inte någon mer med alla folkmängder vi var tvungna att tränga igenom. Hon drog mig då in i en gränd och sa:

"Ska vi inte prova med att bli drakar."

"Va, är du inte riktigt klok," sa jag," vi kanske blir en arg och vildsint drake med två huvuden."

"Jag skulle så gärna vilja vara en drake", sa hon, "jag har ju aldrig varit någon".

"Men vi tar ju en väldigt stor risk då", sa jag.

"Jag vet, men bara en gång, snälla!", sa Ruby med en ledsen hundblick.

"Okej, jag har ju inte heller varit någon" sa jag, "hur gör man nu igen?"

"Man bara tar varandra i händerna och tänker på så starkt som möjligt vilken drake man vill bli", sa Ruby och räckte fram handen.

"Vilken drake passar mig då?", sa jag för jag visste ju inte hur drakar kunde se ut.

"Hm… kanske den vanliga elddraken," sa Ruby," den är orangegulröd drake."

"Okej då", sa jag och tog i Rubys hand och då sträcktes det till. Det kändes som min hud bara exploderade. Att något stort kröp ut ur min lilla kropp. Jag ville släppa taget men det gick inte, jag var paralyserad. När smärtan var över såg jag en drake stå framför mig. Den var underbar. Det var en ljusblå lång ormdrake som stod där med lite toning av vitt. Jag var så förstummade. Själv hade jag blivit en drake som var orangegulröd och lite eldflammor runt på mig. Jag stod på två ben medan Ruby stod på alla fyra. Efter ett tag flög hon iväg. Det såg så graciöst ut när hon flög iväg och jag skulle aldrig glömma bort synen. Det enda som förbryllade mig nu var om hon hade upplevt samma fruktansvärda smärta som jag. Efter ett tag tröttnade jag. Jag ville inte vara drake längre, men hur blev man tillbaka. Det sa Ruby inget om. Jag blev sedan illamående, jag var tvungen att sticka från staden en stund. Jag lyfte från marken med några lätta vingslag och sedan flög jag iväg. Jag kom till en skog som jag tyckte var bra och sedan la jag mig ner mitt i en glänta och somnade.

Jag drömde en konstig dröm. Det var kolsvart och det enda jag såg var ett par gula drakögon och ett par vita draktänder som snackade med mig.

"Saphire, du är inte längre en vanlig människa," sa den," du måste ta ditt ansvar."

"Vadå för ansvar?", undrade jag.

"Det kan jag inte säga", sa den.

"Varför?", sa jag.

"Jag har inte tid för onödiga frågor, du måste finna ditt inre," sa den och försvann med ett eko. Jag vaknade sedan upp och märkte att jag var människa igen. Jag hade svårt att tro att det inte var en dröm, men något måste det ju vara. Det var flera stigar som gick åt olika håll. Jag tog sedan en och började gå iväg.


	2. Kap 2 Mötet med Kangaroo

Kap 2 – Mötet med Kangaroo 

Det var mörkt i skogen det man såga var ifrån ljusstrimlorna som kunde tränga igenom de gröna bladen på träden. Det var ändå ganska kusligt det prasslade i en buske och jag hoppade till. Men det var bara en groda som tur var.

Det hade tagit flera timmar och det kändes numera som jag gick i cirklar. Jag hade gått förbi samma stubbe flera gånger och inte ett tecken på att jag var på väg ut igenom skogen. OM jag ändå visste hur jag kunde få änglavingar, då kunde jag ju flyga härifrån. Men jag visste inte hur man gjorde.

Det blev kallt, jag kände kylan krypa in i kläderna på mig. Det var snart kväll och man kunde inte se några stjärnor än på himlen. Plötsligt prasslade det i en buske igen. Jag gömde mig bakom en sten ifall det skulle vara en björn. Men då dök det upp en lite kanin. Den var så gullig. Jag smög fram till den och då sa den:

"Hej Saphire!"

"Va! Kan du tala!" sa jag och hoppade bakåt.

"Men det vet du ju", sa Kaninen, " minns du inte mig?"

"Du kanske är kaninen som följde efter mig vart jag än gick när jag var liten, " sa Jag, " men jag kommer nog inte ihåg dig."

"Ja, det är nog sant, " sa kaninen, " du var ju bara ett år."

"Vad heter du?" frågade jag och satte mig på huk.

"Jag är Bunny," sa Bunny och sedan blev hon vit och förvandlades till en människa. Hon hade fortfarande kaninöron och stump. Hon hade mellanlångt ljusbrunt hår och rosa pannband. Bunny hade ett par fluffiga handskar och bar en kort rosa klänning.

"Oj, är det så du ser ut," sa jag häpen.

"Ja, men jag tillbringar min tid mest som kanin, " sa Bunny, " de är så små och gulliga."

"Jag håller fullständigt med, " sa jag, " vet du möjligen inte hur jag kan ta mig härifrån?"

"Jo, du gav mig den här; " sa Bunny och räckte fram en blå safir, " du sa att den är visdomens safir, vad det nu är?"

"Åh, vad bra!" sa jag och tog safiren, "den här kanske kan hjälpa mig att komma härifrån".

"Använd den rätt bara", sa Bunny och blev till kanin igen, " Det är bara att ropa på mig så kommer jag." Bunny skuttade sedan iväg. Jag höll safiren hårt och tänkte på den draken som Ruby hade blivit men det gick inget bra. Jag kunde inte använda safiren ännu. Men det jag inte hade märkt var att jag hade fått vita änglavingar. När jag ände mig om så kände jag att jag hade dem. Med några vingslag så var jag sedan uppe i luften och flög tillbaka till staden.

När jag var nära staden såg jag Ruby stå på ett tak och väntade på mig, hon hade blivit sig själv igen. Jag landade där och mina vingar försvann lika plötsligt som de dök upp.

"Hej Saphire, var har du varit?" frågade Ruby.

"Hej Ruby!" sa jag, "äsch, jag träffade bara en gammal vän".

"När lärde du dig att använda dina vingar?" sa Ruby.

"Jag lärde mig det nyss, " sa jag, "varför står du här egentligen?"

"Jag väntar på Dragon han sa att jag skulle träffa honom med dig," sa Ruby.

"När sa han det?" frågade jag.

"Han sa det för en timme sedan", sa Ruby, " hoppas det inte har hänt något".

Vi stod och väntade en stund till. Marken började skaka igen, men den här gången kom det upp en vulkan mitt i staden som sprutade ut magma.

"VA!" sa jag, "det här är inte sant".

"Vi måste göra något!" sa Ruby och drog ned mig på backen precis som en sten flög över mitt huvud.

"Men vad?" sa jag.

"Vi försöker bli drakar igen, " sa Ruby, " fast vattendrakar".

"Men den här gången kanske det inte lyckas," sa Jag.

"Vad har vi att förlora", sa Ruby. Jag tvekade men tillslut insåg jag att hon hade rätt. Det skulle inte hända så mycket ifall jag skulle bli en drake med Ruby igen. Vi tog varandra i händerna och samma smärta kändes som första gången. Men den här gången blev vi en lila stor drake med två långa halsar. Vi gick på alla fyra och vi kunde se allt som hände runt omkring oss. Vi hade blivit en drake med två huvuden. Jag såg att våran kropp rörde sig framåt utan att jag rörde på mig.

"Vad är det som händer?" tänkte jag. Sedan hörde jag Rubys röst säga:

"Som jag sa den här kroppen styrs av sig själv och vi får vara åskådare till dens välde."

"Hur länge kommer vi att vara såhär?" frågade jag.

"Det kan jag inte säga", sa Ruby

"Varför?" sa jag.

"Men jag vet ju inte själv hur länge vi kommer att vara så här", sa Ruby.

Plötsligt dök det upp en kraftig röd drake ur vulkanen och magman smälte runt omkring. Draken såg ganska stark ut och hade en orange mage. Den stirrade på oss.

"En magmadrake", sa Ruby, " dessa är väldigt sällsynta".

"Aha", sa jag. Draken tittade på oss en kort stund och sedan sa den till oss:

"Jag är ledsen att det tog så lång tid, jag hade förhinder."

"Vem är du?" tänkte jag, för jag hade ingen kontroll över mig. Plötsligt blev vi människor igen och magmadraken klättrade upp på huset och blev förvandlad till människa. Det var Dragon.

"Dragon!" sa jag och Ruby samtidigt.

"Jaja, jag vet", sa Dragon, " jag har aldrig berättat att jag kan förvandla mig till olika drakar."

"Nej, men nu vet vi det, " sa Ruby, " men vad ville du".

"Jag behöver eran hjälp", sa Dragon, " vi vet vart Kangaroo är."

"Okej vi är på väg!", sa jag och räckte fram handen till Ruby.

"Är du säker på att du vill?" frågade Ruby.

"Man måste ju vänja sig", sa Jag. Ruby log och tog min hand. Den här gången kändes det inte så mycket och vi blev förvandlade till två långa mörkblåa himmeldrakar, som de heter så fint. Dragon förvandlade sig till en svart lång ormdrake med ett spetsigt ansikte med sylvassa tänder. Det var en mörkerdrake. Vi flög sedan iväg med Dragon först.

Efter några minuters flygtur orkade jag inte mer och landade i skogen som vi var över. Ruby och Dragon såg det och landade också. Jag förvandlade sedan mig till människa igen.

"Vad är det Saphire?" frågade Ruby.

"Jag är slut", sa jag.

"Men vi har ju bara varit i luften i fem minuter", sa Dragon.

"Men jag kan inte", sa jag, " jag är för otränad, tror jag".

"Du får vila här men sedan flyger du åt söder tills du ser ett slott", sa Dragon.

"Okej vi syns!" sa jag och Ruby och Dragon flög iväg. Jag var helt slut så jag vilade mig på en mossig sten i skogen.

Efter en bråkdels sekund kom Bunny skakande i mig. Hon hade sin människogestalt.

"Vakna!" ropade hon i mitt öra.

"Va, Va, vad är det!" sa jag och vaknade med ett ryck.

"Dina vänner är i stor fara," sa hon.

"Va, de stack ju för en sekund sedan", sa jag.

"Nej, de stack för några timmar sedan", sa Bunny.

"Oj, men då har jag väl sovit för länge, " sa jag, " men kom så sticker vi då."

"Okej!" sa Bunny och hon förvandlade sig till en enhörning.

"Va hur gjorde du?" sa jag.

"Du har väl inte glömt det också, " sa Bunny," jag kan förvandla mig till olika fantasidjur också. Men hoppa upp så rider vi iväg." Jag gjorde som Bunny sa och vi for iväg mellan grenar och bland risiga snår.

Några minuter senare kom vi fram till en klar liten källa i skogen. Solljuset blänkte mot vattenytan. Jag hoppade av Bunny och gick fram till källan. Bunny blev sin människogestalt igen och sprang fram och stoppade mig.

"Vad är det?" undrade jag.

"Drick inte!" sa Bunny, "det var det dina vänner gjorde". Jag tittade runt och fick se en liten skylt bredvid källan gömd bland buskar och snår. Jag tog den och borstade av den lite och läste:

"Om du dricker vattnet kan du få gudomlig kraft om du har ett rent hjärta. Det kommer att hända efter tio minuter. Om du inte har det så kommer dit öde efter tio minuter bli likadant som de andras, du blir ett träd."

"Men det var det som hände med dina vänner", sa Bunny.

"Ja, men det stod något mer", sa jag, " Om du har rent hjärta kommer alla som har druckit att bli sig själva igen".

"Men du får inte dricka det", sa Bunny.

"Vad har jag för val", sa jag, " om mina vänner ska bli tillbaka och min syster som jag inte har sett på flera år så ja, jag måste."

"Men du kanske blir ett träd som de andra," sa Bunny ledsamt.

"Men tänk från den ljusa sida, jag kommer säkert då bli det vackraste," sa jag.

"Okej, det hoppas jag i alla fall," sa Bunny och fick en liten glädje i sig i alla fall. Jag gick fram till källan och satte mig på huk. Mina händer kupades och jag tog upp en bit vatten och drack det med glädje. Det kändes oerhört gott.

"Det där var ju jätteskönt, " sa jag, " men vad ska hända nu."

"Vi får vänta i tio minuter sedan så får vi se," sa Bunny.

Tio minuter senare. Det har ännu inte hänt något på mig och träden så vi vet inte om det är sant.

"Det har gått tio minuter nu, " sa jag, " vad är meningen att det ska hända?" Efter jag sa det så blev det en liten vattenvirvel i källan och upp kom en liten guldfisk. Den sa:

"Var hälsad!"

"Eh… Vem är du?" frågade jag.

"Jag är Yuki, Havens beskyddare!" sa Yuki.

"En guldfisk?" sa jag.

"Ja, eller inte riktigt," sa Yuki.

"Varför är du då en guldfisk?" frågade jag. Yuki såg ledsen ut och sa:

"Ja, jag kan inte förvandla mig till något annat för Kangaroo tog min magiska ring. Ringen gör så jag kan förvandla mig till olika vattenvarelser och även få människogestalt utan bekymmer. Annars är det väldigt svårt, och jag har ännu inte lyckas bli något annat."

"Varför är du här då?" frågade jag.

"Jag skulle se till att Kangaroo hittade en renhjärtad människa med speciella förmågor som han kunde ta ifrån," sa Yuki.

"Men det är ju fruktansvärt!" sa Bunny.

"Visst är det de!" sa en mörk röst bakom oss. Vi förstod direkt att det var Kangaroo. Kangaroo var en kraftig stor man med en stor svart rock och hade en rödsvart mantel på sig. Hans ögon var kolsvarta av hans ondska. Jag fick kalla kårar när jag fick se honom.

"Kangaroo!" sa Yuki och dök under ytan i källan. Bunny sprang då fram till källan och tittade ner.

"Yuki!" sa hon.

"Bry dig inte om honom han är en riktig fegis", sa Kangaroo och skrattade så bena skakade på en.

"Vad vill du?" frågade jag med rädslan i halsgropen.

"Jag vill bara ge dig en chans att rädda dig och dina vänner", sa Kangaroo.

"Vill du?" sa jag.

"Javisst, om du vet vilka av träden som är dina så kallade vänner," sa Kangaroo.

"Men det är ju nästan omöjligt," sa jag.

"Inget är omöjligt", sa Kangaroo, " men om du vill sumpa chansen direkt så gärna för mig."

"Men om jag misslyckas", sa jag.

"Då följer du med mig och dina vänner får gå", sa Kangaroo. Jag stod ett tag och funderade. Det skulle ju kännas så skönt om alla blev fria.

"Jag får väl ta risken", sa jag.

"Nej, gör det inte Saphire!" sa Bunny. Jag lyssnade inte på Bunny och gick till ett träd. Jag försökte se om det gick att se vilka som var vem men det gick inte så jag blev tvungen att gissa.

"Det här ä… Dragon", sa jag. Kangaroo viftade med handen och det blev ett rökmoln runt trädet och där stod Dragon.

"Saphire!" sa Dragon som var häpen över att han hade blivit ett träd.

"Jag hinner inte prata jag måste hitta Ruby", sa jag och gick vidare till ett annat träd. Jag kände sedan en stund på ett träd och sa:

"Detta är Ruby!"

"Fel!" sa Kangaroo och orden ekade inne i mitt huvud, "detta är Ruby". Men en enkel vink så blev det ett rökmoln på ett träd längre bort och Ruby stod där.

"Ruby?" sa jag och gick till henne.

"Saphire, vad gör du här?" sa Ruby.

"Ledsen men jag måste följa med Kangaroo, jag misslyckades", sa jag.

"Med vad?" sa Ruby. Jag svarade inte utan jag gick bara till Kangaroo. Kangaroo tog min arm och det kom rök runt omkring oss och vi var borta. Det sista jag hörde var att de skulle försöka rädda mig.


	3. Kap 3 Naira, Vem är du?

Kap 3 – Naira, vem är du!? 

När röken var borta befann jag mig i en fängelsehåla. Det var mörkt nästan som natten och jag såg ljus komma ifrån längst bort i korridoren. Cellen jag befann mig i var liten och mörk. Det fanns knappt någon syre kvar och två skelett hängde på en väggen. Det fanns inte ett enda fönster och det luktade avskyvärt. Om jag inte hade en bit av min jacka för näsa och mun så skulle jag säkert inte ha mitt luktsinne kvar.

Efter ett tag kom det en liten kort varelse och öppnade gallerdörren. Den var inte högre än 1m. Varelsen hade en lykta som lös mig rakt i ansiktet.

"Följ med mig", sa varelsen och började gå. Jag gick villigt med varelsen för jag ville inte stanna kvar i fängelsehålan längre. Vi gick upp för trappan och jag fick se tavlor på olika varelser och monster sitta på väggarna.

"De är de som har förts vidare till "den store"", sa den korta varelsen.

"Den store?" sa jag. Vem kunde "den store" vara? Säkert ingen som jag ville stöta på.

På vägen upp fick jag se en människa på en tavla. Det stod inga namn, men det kändes som om jag visste vem det var. Den korta varelsen brydde sig inte om att jag stannade och fortsatte upp. När jag märkte att jag var lite efter började jag springa upp till honom. När vi kom upp så kom vi till en stor kungasal. Det hängde svär och sköldar på väggarna och det var en stor tron längst bort. Där satt förståss Kangaroo.

"Det var på tiden!" sa Kangaroo.

"Vadå, jag kunde inte komma snabbare hit", sa jag.

Kangaroo tryckte på en knapp vid tronen och alla fönster skyddades av plåt och väggarna vände sig om så det blev hyllor med olika experiment och drycker. Tronen försvann ner i golvet och upp kom det en maskin. Mitt på golvet åkte det upp ett försöksbord. Hela kungasalen hade förvandlats till ett laboratorium. Efter att det var över kom det flera små svarta korta varelser och grep tag i mig. Det tog mig till bordet och jag blev fastbunden.

"Det är så bra det kan bli", sa Kangaroo.

"Vad ska du göra?!" sa jag. Kangaroo sa inget och gav mig en mask så att jag somnade.

När jag vaknade stod jag i mörker allt var svart och jag såg bara mig själv stå i ingenstans.

"Är jag död?" sa jag för mig själv. Då fick ja se de gula drakögonen och de vita draktänderna igen. De gick framåt och jag fick se en gestalt som blev tydligare ju närmare den kom. När den var framme såg jag att det var en tjej. Hon hade lång ljusbrun kappa och ett par beiga byxor. Hon hade en grön tröja också. Men det läskiga var att hon såg ut som jag förutom håret, att det var mellanbrunt.

"Det var ett tag sen", sa hon.

"Vem är du?" frågade jag.

"Jag är Naira," sa Naira.

"Vart är jag?" sa jag.

"Du är i ditt inre", sa Naira.

"Va?", sa jag," det går väl inte."

"Nä, men när du sover blir det enklare att lyssna till sitt inre", sa Naira.

"Så du är mitt samvete", sa jag.

"Nej, jag är bara en helt vanlig tjej med helt vanlig familj som bara har hamnat på fel ställe vid fel tidpunkt," sa Naira.

"Samma här", sa jag.

"Men just nu hinner vi inte att småprata," du är i stor fara och jag ska hjälpa dig," sa Naira.

"Hur?" undrade jag.

"Du stannar här jag, det blir bäst så," sa Naira och allt blev vitt.

Efter ett tag fick jag se Kangaroo vara på väg att ge mig en spruta så jag helt plötsligt drog mig loss från bordet.

"Vad har hänt med dig?" sa Kangaroo och tog ett snabbt steg bakom. Det var Naira som hade bytt plats med mig. Hon var ute medan jag var inne.

"Jo, jag talade lite med mitt inre sedan, ja du ser rakt på det", sa Naira. Naira drog en skalpell som låg på maskinen och stoppade den med ett snabbt hugg i Kangaroos bröst. Skalpellen träffade honom rakt i hjärtat och det blev en tryckvåg som krossade plåten och fönstrena. Där vågen strömmade förbi alla träden som stod där ute blev dem till människor. Naira drog sedan ut skalpellen och tog ringen som Kangaroo hade. Skalpellen släppte hon sedan så den föll på marken med ett klang.

Efter det gick Naira ut ur slottet och tog på sig ett par solglasögon.

"Tål du inte solljus?" sa jag.

"Jo, men folk tittar på mig när jag visar mina drakögon för dem.

"Jag fattar", sa jag," speciellt när det är fullt av dem." Naira gick igenom alla folkmassorna och trängde sig framåt. Till slut kom hon i närheten av Ruby, Dragon, Bunny och Yuki. När hon var nära bytte jag och hon plats.

"Du behöver inte säga vem jag är förrän de är redo för det," sa Naira.

"Okej", sa jag och jag gick fram till dem.

"Saphire!… Vi skulle just..", sa Ruby.

"Jag vet, men nu kom jag ut själv," sa Jag," och förresten Kangaroo är död."

"Död!?" sa Ruby, Dragon, Bunny och Yuki samtidigt.

"Hur gjorde du?" frågade Bunny.

"Förvandlade du dig till en drake?" frågade Ruby.

"Nja, man kan säga att jag förvandlade mig, men inte till drake precis", sa jag. Jag var tveksam om jag skulle berätta för dem, men jag sa till mig själv att de skulle säkert inte förstå och då kändes det lite bättre. Jag tog i alla fall upp ringen och räckte den till Yuki.

"Jag tror den tillhör dig", sa jag. När Yuki tog ringen förvandlades han till en kille. Han hade blått spetsigt kort hår. Han bar ett par svarta långbyxor och hade en svartvit tröja på sig.

"Det där kändes skönt", sa Yuki och sträckte på sig.

"Vad fin du är", sa Bunny.

"Tack…", sa Yuki och rodnade.

"Vi måste tillbaka till Tokyo", sa jag", vi måste kontakta Z."

"Javisst", sa Dragon.

"Skulle jag och Yuki kanske få följa med?" frågade Bunny," vi har ändå inget att göra, eller hur Yuki?"

"Nej, jag har inget att göra", sa Yuki.

"Men det går väl bra", sa jag. Vi började sedan att gå.

Efter några timmar hade vi kommit ut ur folkmassorna och kommit till riktig skog. Skogen var härligt grön och man kände doften av naturen. Alla var helt slut och kunde knappt röra på oss. Det tog massa energi att komma igenom folkmassan och försöka hålla ihop. Vi hittade en bra plats att vila på där det fanns några stenar att sitta på. Vi satte oss på varsina stenar.

"Gud vad jag är trött i bena", sa Ruby.

"Jag med", sa jag.

"Ska inte du sticka till Tokyo!?" sa Naira argt.

"Nä inte än", sa jag och de andra stirrade på mig.

"Varför pratade du med dig själv?" sa Yuki.

"Jag kände mig uttråkad och ni kanske inte vill prata med mig", sa jag till försvar.

"Nu sabbade du allt," sa Naira.

"Men vi kan ju prata", sa Bunny.

"Håll tyst nu!", sa jag.

"Saphire, vad är det du säger?" sa Ruby.

"Det är kört, du kan lika gärna berätta för dem", sa Naira," de får vara redo nu."

"Alltså jag sa håll tyst till Naira", sa jag.

"Naira?" sa Ruby," Vem är det?"

"Jag ska berätta vad som hände i Kangaroos slott, det är allt jag vet om henne," sa jag och berättade allt som hände i Kangaroos slott.

"Så det var Naira som dödade Kangaroo och inte du", sa Ruby," ja då vet vi det."

"Gud vad jag är trött!" sa jag och alla var lika trötta. Vi la sedan alla oss på marken i det mjuka gräset och somnade.

Nästa morgon vaknade jag och upptäckte att jag gick.

"VA!?" sa jag," jag går av mig själv!"

"Nej, det är jag", sa Naira," du får vänja dig att jag byter med dig då och då."

"Varför bytte du?" frågade jag.

"Det är inte alls roligt att vara instängd hela tiden och inte göra något," sa Naira.

"Okej, jag fattar," sa jag. Naira hoppade sedan ett jättehopp upp i ett träd så att man såg över skogen.

"Coolt, du kan ju hoppa högt!" sa jag.

"Jag kan mer", sa Naira", men det är inte nyttigt för dig att veta allt."

"Förresten, varför lämnade du mina vänner", sa jag.

"De är där borta", sa Naira och pekade bakom sig. Efter det hoppade hon nerför trädet och bytte plats med mig igen. Jag gick då till mina vänner och sa vilket håll vi skulle gå.

"Är du säker?" sa Ruby.

"Javisst", sa jag", Naira klättrade upp i ett träd och jag kunde då se vart höghus låg någonstans." Vi började sedan att gå mot Tokyo. Vandringen tog längre tid än om vi skulle flyga men vi gjorde det inte nu. Efter några ytterligare timmar var vi framme i Tokyo.

"Nu måste vi leta efter Z", sa Ruby.

"Vi tävlar", sa jag.

"Tävlar?" sa Dragon.

"Den som först hittar Z blir bjuden på en middag av alla andra", sa jag.

"Okej, men då kommer jag att hitta honom först", sa Bunny.

"På tre så kör vi", sa jag", 1…2…3!!! Nu kör vi!" Jag och Ruby tog varandra i händerna och förvandlade oss till två himmeldrakar igen. Bunny förvandlade sig själv till en fenixfågel och Dragon förvandlade sig till en mörkerdrake igen. Vi flög sedan alla iväg förutom Yuki som stod kvar.

"Om alla kunde flyga varför gjorde vi inte det förut", sa Yuki och började springa efter," förresten jag vet inte vem Z är." Bunny vände sig om och sa till Yuki:

"Vi hämtar dig när vi hittar honom."

"Okej, då väntar jag väl här då", sa Yuki och stannade.

Vi delade på oss i luften och letade åt olika håll. Alla ville bli bjudna på middag av de andra så de hade stor tävlingslust.

Plötsligt sa Naira:

"De kommer inte att hitta honom".

"Varför tror du det?" frågade jag.

"Jag tror inte jag vet", sa Naira.

"Vart är han då?" Frågade jag.

"Han har stuckit iväg", sa Naira.


	4. Kap 4 Sanningen om Z

Kap 4 – Sanningen om Z 

Jag flög över staden och plötsligt hade Naira sagt att Z är inte i Tokyo.

"Vart är han då?" sa jag.

"Han har stuckit till sin hemliga bas och kidnappat alla de andra," sa Naira.

"Han som tog hand om Ruby", sa jag.

"Ja, han är den elaka mannen som hade sina män som slogs mot din familj", sa Naira.

"VA!" sa jag," jag tror knappt att det är sant! Men varför han?"

"Han är högsta ledaren "den store", som hans mannar så fint kallar honom," sa Naira", han har den ondaste och fientligaste agentklanen som finns."

"Menar du att vi blev tränade att förgöra jorden inte hindra den från förstörelse," sa jag," men varför skulle vi hitta Kangaroo?"

"Ni blev tränade till att vara onda," sa Naira," och ni skulle bara hitta Kangaroo så att han kunde se till att han blev med dem men jag hindrade det."

"Men han behöver väl inte kidnappa de andra då", sa jag.

"Jo, han har för dåligt tålamod", sa Naira, " så om de är bra tar han dem till hans hemliga bas och sätter på ett Z-armband på dem."

"Vad är ett Z-armband?" frågade jag.

"Det är ett armband som gör att allt gott blir ond och allt ond blir gott," sa Naira," alltså man uppfattar rätt som fel och fel som rätt."

"Förresten, hur vet du allt det här?" frågade jag.

"Va, ska jag berätta", sa Naira.

"Visst, jag vet ju ingenting om dig", sa jag.

"Okej jag ska berätta," sa Naira och började berätta", Det är Z som skapade mig med hjälp av dina DNA. Det var han som kidnappade dig när du var liten. Han trodde att jag skulle bli den perfekta mördarmaskinen, men experimentet misslyckades. Jag kunde inte vara elak. Han försökte men det gick inte. Tillslut fanns det bara en utväg, han skapade Z-armbandet. Han prövade på mig och det fungerade, det enda som kunde gör mig ond var just det. Jag insåg tillslut att jag blev tvungen att fly. Den enda utvägen jag hade var att komma in i din kropp som låg kvar på försöksbordet. Jag var liten men jag hade kraft nog att kunna förtrolla oss så att vi blev en tills en av oss blir ond. Jag hann precis innan en till hälften människa och hälften drake tog dig och bar ut dig därifrån. Sedan la jag mig i 15års sömn."

"Helt otroligt", sa jag förstummad av allt hon hade berättat. Plötsligt exploderade en bil under mig och ett bildäck flög upp på mig så jag svimmade.

Naira bytte plats med mig direkt och såg till att landa på fötterna. Hon visste att jag skulle vara medvetslös ett tag så hon gick vidare.

Efter en timme vaknade jag och upptäckte att Naira var på en flygplats.

"Vart ska du?" frågade jag.

"Vi ska till platsen där jag skapades," sa Naira," jag har berättat för de andra och de är redan på väg dit. Vi tar längre tid på oss."

"Varför det?" undrade jag.

"Du är skadad," sa Naira," dina krafter är svaga då och då kan du inte flyga dit så vi tar flygplanet.

Efter någon timme så vaknade jag och upptäckte att Naira var på väg någonstans, hon satt nämligen på flygplatsen.

"Vart ska du?" frågade jag.

"Jag ska till stället som jag fruktar mest" sa Naira, " jag har också sagt till Dragon, Ruby, Yuki och Bunny om det, men vi tar längre tid på oss." Framför oss satt en liten pojke på cirka 5år med sin mamma. Mamman tittade skumt på Naira och tog sedan sitt barn i armen och gick därifrån. Efter ett tag hörde man högtalaren säga:

"Plan 987 avgång på sektion 5 om tio minuter."

"Det är planet vi ska med", sa Naira och gick iväg till receptionen.

"Va, ska vi till Nordpolen", sa jag skrämt.

"Nej, vi ska hoppa av på vägen", sa Naira och visade sin biljett och gick vidare.

"Det är nästan olagligt, jag är ju fripassagerare," sa jag.

"Ja, det kan man ju säga", sa Naira.

"Men förresten, vart fick du pengarna ifrån", sa jag.

"Nja, det är en hemlighet", sa Naira. Hon satte sig sedan i planet och vi var på väg.

Efter några timmars färd reste sig Naira upp och gick iväg mot utgången. Ögon lös starkt gula och då gick hon rakt igenom dörren och vi föll.

"Och nu då?" sa jag som förskräckt såg att vi föll.

"Ta det lugnt lite grann", sa Naira och la händerna bakom huvudet.

"TA DET LUGNT!" sa jag argt," hur kan man ta det lugnt när vi faller mot våran död."

"Slappna av det ordnar sig", sa Naira.

"WAAAAHHH!!!" skrek jag," jag vill inte dö såhär!" När vi var cirka tio meter från marken slutade vi plötsligt att falla, jag blev helt förstummad. Naira hade fått svarta stora drakvingar som bar oss medan Naira flög.

"Va!" sa jag surt.

"Jag sa ju att du skulle ta det lugnt," sa Naira.

"När jag kommer ut härifrån så kommer jag att döda dig!" sa jag småsurt.

"Försök du bara!" sa Naira med ett leende och hon flög vidare.

Efter några minuter landade Naira framför en stor port in i ett berg. Vi hade flugit över flera berg. Naira bytte sedan tillbaka till mig.

"Varför bytte du, du hade ju bra koll på det här?" sa jag.

"Hädanefter får du gå, jag vill inte att Z ska hitta mig", sa Naira. Jag förstod vad hon menade och sedan öppnade jag porten och jag gick in.


	5. Kap 5 Den Otroliga Ondskan

Kap 5 – Den otroliga ondskan 

När jag kom in i porten stängdes den med en smäll bakom mig. Jag fick se en grön stor skog. Det var vackert. När jag gick en stund fick jag se ett träd som stod ensamt, jag gick dit och tittade upp i trädet. Jag fick se ett par röda ögon som stirrade på mig.

"Kom ner och visa vem du är", sa jag.

"Med ett nöje", sa en den och rösten lät bekant. När den hoppade ner på marken såg jag att det var Bunny.

"Bunny?" sa jag förvånad.

"Titta, hon har ett Z-armband på sig", sa Naira. Jag tittade på Bunnys arm och såg armbandet med ett Z på. Hennes ögon var illröda av ondskan som strömmade in i henne av armbandet.

"Få se vad du kan då!", sa Bunny och förvandlade sig till en grip och attackerade mig. Jag hann precis hoppa undan när hon kom emot mig.

"Försök förstöra armbandet!" sa Naira.

"Men hur?" sa jag.

"Förvandla dig till en drake," sa Naira.

"Men det kan jag bara göra när Ruby är i närheten", sa jag.

"Det var synd, men kom på något själv", sa Naira.

Jag tänkte ut en snabb plan och klättrade upp i ett träd. Bunny såg det och följde efter. När hon var uppe hoppade jag på henne och slet i armbandet.

"Det går inte!" sa jag.

"Försök ändå!" sa Naira. Jag slet ännu hårdare och till slut gick armbandet sönder och jag slängde den på backen. Bunny förvandlade till sig själv igen och vi ramlade ner från trädet.

"Aj, vad hände!?" sa Bunny.

"Du var förhäxad av armbandet som ligger på marken", sa jag.

"Jasså!" sa Bunny.

"Men nu är det okej", sa jag," vi måste hitta de andra nu."

Efter jag hade sagt det försvann all skog och blev till berg istället.

"Vad händer?" sa jag.

"Vi är i det virtuella rummet", sa Naira.

"Och vad händer här?" undrade jag.

"Det är här rummet som är innan man kommer till centralavdelningen," sa Naira," Här sätter Z in alla sina vakter och när en är slagen släpper de in en annan automatisk och miljön förändras."

"Och nu ska vi slåss mot…" sa jag.

"Jag tror det är Dragon" sa Naira och jag fick syn på Dragon stå högst uppe på kullen. Marken var väldigt bergigt och man kunde knappt stå ordentligt.

"Tjena Dragon!" sa Bunny. Dragon tittade bara på oss och hade illröda ögon och sedan förvandlade han sig till en skelettdrake, en drake uppbyggd bara på ben. Han hade också Z-armbandet på sig och vi fick tänka ut något snabbt.

"Bunny, förvandla dig till något och distrahera honom så att jag kan komma närmare", sa jag. Bunny nickade och förvandlade sig till en Fenix och flög runt hans huvud medan jag smög närmare. Men tråkigt nog fick Dragon syn på mig och slog till med svansen så jag flög in i ett berg. Jag var knappt medvetslös men jag kunde inte röra på mig. Men då rörde min kropp av sig själv, det var som att jag var som en marionettdocka.

"Det är svårare att styra inifrån än förvandla till mig", sa Naira.

"Du behöver inte", sa jag," jag klarar ju det här galant".

"Vi säger väl det då", sa Naira och hoppade upp på dragons rygg. Ryggen var knotig så det var väldigt obekvämt att sitta på den. Dragon viftade med sin svans på mig och Naira gav tecken till Bunny att spruta eld på armbandet. Bunny sprutade eld på armbandet och Dragon förvandlade till sig själv.

"Hej, gå av från mig Saphire!" sa Dragon.

"Ursäkta", sa jag och klev ner," men du var faktiskt ond." Jag berättade lite snabbt för Dragon och Bunny om vad som stod på och sedan förändrades bergen till strand och hav.

"Troligen Yukis tur", sa jag och tittade ut mot horisonten. Det blåste fast vi var inomhus och man kunde höra måsarna låta.

Efter en stund började vattnet att bubbla och en stor megajättebläckfisk dök upp. Den hade minst tjugo armar eller något sådant. Den tog tag i oss med sina armar och åkte ut mot havet. Bläckfisken stannade inte förrän vi inte kunde se land åt något håll.

"Yuki sluta!" sa Bunny och försökte slingra sig loss men Yuki pressa bara då till hårdare. Till slut dök Yuki ner på havets botten och vi kunde knappt få någon luft. Skulle detta bli vårat öde.

"Vad ska vi göra?" tänkte jag.

"Ni har inte mycket tid på er så jag hjälper er," sa Naira.

"Det behövs inte", tänkte jag. Naira började röra på min kropp igen och tog sig loss från Yukis grepp. Hon simmade sedan mot Yuki och grep tag i en av hans armar. Som tur var det rätt arm och armbandet satt på den, men de svåra var att komma till den. Yuki viftade med sina armar för att försöka få tag på Naira men lyckades inte så bra utan knöt sig själv lite då och då. När Naira kom till armbandet slet hon loss den och Yuki simmade då upp till ytan och lyfte upp alla i luften.

"Det där var nära", sa jag.

"Ja, jättenära", sa Bunny.

"Vad var det som hände?" undrade Yuki. Bunny berättade kort och Yuki tog oss till stranden igen. När Yuki förvandlade sig till människa igen så förändrades stranden och havet till en storstad. Det var höga skyskrapor och många trånga gränder. Det luktade avgaser nästan överallt men det fanns inte en enda bil. Gatorna var lika tomma som universum.

Vi gick en stund tills vi fick syn på Diamond. Hon stod där och hade röda ögon som alla andra som har haft Z-armbandet på sig.

"Hon kan väl inte vara så svår", sa jag och Dragon tittade på mig.

"Du anar inte vad hon kan göra", sa han. Diamond tog fram en ca 50cm lång stav med en liten stjärna på toppen.

"Hon kan nästan hundratusen olika magier", sa Dragon.

"Jaha!" , sa jag ironiskt," äntligen när jag trodde det skulle bli lite enklare". Diamond pekade med staven på mig och sa:

"Du ska inte hindra mig som du gjorde med de andra." Hon sa sedan något tyst och en vitstråle flög mot mig och träffade mig. Strålen blev till galler runt mig och jag kunde inte röra mig ur fläcken.

"Ånej inte Ödets fängelse!" sa Dragon.

"Vad menas med det?" frågade jag.

"Den formeln förintar dig inom ett X antal minuter" sa Dragon.

"Va, så man vet inte när?" sa jag förskräckt.

"Nej, men jag har hört att hur mer ond man är ju snabbare tar det", sa Dragon," men ta det lugnt vi fixar det här". Dragon förvandlade sig till en mörkerdrake igen och attackerade mot Diamond, men hon vek undan som en dans. Yuki använde sin vattenmagi på Diamond men då sköt hon iväg små blixtrar som gav Yuki stötar. Bunny förvandlade sig till en enhörning och attackerade mot Diamond, men Diamond vek undan igen. Det enda jag kunde göra var att se allt hända utan att jag kunde göra något åt det.

"Det här går ju jättebra" retades Naira.

"Försök med något bättre själv då" sa jag.

"Jo, jag kan kliva ut ur dig med din kropp är fast", sa Naira," men då kommer jag inte tillbaka."

"Det är väl bra", sa Jag.

"Inte om Z får tag på mig", sa Naira.

"Men du är ju så stark så vad kan gå fel då", sa jag.

"Du har rätt!" sa Naira. När hon hade sagt det kände jag en smärta men samtidigt ett lugn försvinna ifrån mig. Jag såg att det kom ljussken ifrån mig och Naira steg ut ur mig. . när ljuset var borta såg jag henne stå utanför Ödets Fängelse och vinka retsamt till mig. Naira gick sedan mot Diamond och ryckte av armbandet från henne.

"Var det så svårt att förstöra armbandet?" sa Naira. Diamond stod som ett fån och fick sedan syn på mig. Hon tog då bort fängelset och jag kunde åter röra mig fritt. Naira berättade sedan kort om sig själv och vad som hade hänt innan staden blev till en öken. Solen stekte mot våra huvuden och sanden brändes under våra fötter.

Det kom en sandvirvel emot oss och vi duckade.

"Det är säkert Wind," sa jag och kisade med ögon och fick se ett par lila ögon ur sandvirveln. Efter ett tag slutade det att blåsa och Wind träde fram ur sandvirveln. Det var hennes ögon jag hade sett i virveln, för de blir lila när hon använder sina magier. Rött och blått är lika med lila. Det vet väl alla nästan.

"Du tror at du är något Saphire, men jag ska stoppa dig!" sa Wind och tittade på mig.

"Okej vi, säger väl det då", sa Jag. Naira hade smugit bakom och hoppade på Wind och slet av armbandet på henne också. Som alla andra gånger berättade vi kort för henne också vad som hade hänt.

Denna gången förvandlades världen till en datavärld som var svart med gröna streck i form av kvadrater. Vi såg Silver och Crystal stå en bit ifrån oss.

"Och de kan massa magier de också", sa jag ironiskt igen.

"Nej de har bemästrat flera tusen karate-, judo- och ninja-tekniker", sa Diamond.

"Och vem vill slåss mot dem?" frågade jag. Naira pekade på mig och de andra pekade på Naira.

"Jag ska väl inte göra allt heller" sa Naira lite småsurt. Jag förstod henne lite men det kanske var bäst att hon gjorde det ändå. Hon suckade och gick fram mot Crystal och Silver. De hoppade åt sidan och gav iväg en karatespark mot Naira men hon tog de då i deras ben så de föll ner på marken. Naira tog då loss armbanden och de var vanliga igen.

"Nu är väl alla fria från det här", sa Jag och då hoppade Ruby på mig bakifrån. Jag gjorde en kullerbytta och hon föll till marken.

"Jag visste väl att jag hade glömt någon", sa jag och tog loss armbandet på henne också.

Efter ett tag fick vi syn på Z stå en bit ifrån oss.

"Du har kommit tillbaka", sa han," precis som jag trodde".

"Jag kom inte tillbaka för din skull", sa Naira", jag kom tillbaka för att mina vänner var i fara".

"Du skapades för att utplåna", sa Z," varför utplånar du inte mig på en gång då?"

"Det ska jag göra", sa Naira.

"Gör det inte!" sa jag men Naira lyssnade inte. Hon sprang rakt emot Z men om otur var tog Z fram ett armband snabbt som vinden och satte på den på Naira i farten. Hon stannade då framför Z och vände sig mot oss. Hennes ögon lös blodröda och det var skrämmande.

"Nu har ni inte en chans", sa Z. Men med förvånat nog vände hon sig om och drog igenom sin arm i Z och blodet forsade.

"Varför?" sa Z innan hann föll sedan ihop. Naira drog ut sin arm och tittade på blodet som var på den och sa:

"Jag behöver inte dig för att förinta världen!" Naira vände sedan mot oss igen.  
"Naira, du är väl schysst mot oss", sa jag lite skrämd. Naira sprang snabbt mot oss och vi sprang åt olika håll. Vi tänkte väl alla på samma sak.

"Glöm inte bort att detta är en data värld som man kan göra allt man vill med sina tankar", sa Naira och helt plötsligt dök det upp en diamant. Den gav ifrån sig ljus och Naira hade blivit snabbare. Hon försvann snabbt iväg och ingen hann se henne. Men det konstigaste var nog att armbandet var försvunnet på hennes armar så det var ju omöjligt för oss att få henne tillbaka när hon är ond utan armband.

När jag hade sprungit en bit fick jag syn på Crystal slåss mot några ninjor. Jag sprang dit men blev nedslagen av något. Det enda jag hörde var Nairas elaka skratt och att hon snabbt dök upp och sedan försvann.


	6. Kap 6 Den andra Räddningen

Kap 6 – Den andra Räddningen 

Jag har blivit just nedslagen av Naira och Crystal slåss för livet med några svartklädda ninjor. De andra flyr från livet bara för det sista Z gjorde var att göra sitt världens största och sista misstag, att sätta ett Z-armband på Naira som troligen är världens mäktigaste varelse.

"Aj," sa jag medan jag reste mig upp av de hårda nedslaget. Jag sprang sedan iväg och hjälpte Crystal med att försöka slå ner några ninjor. Jag han slå ner en innan Crystal hade slagit ner resten.

"Jag tror vi måste jobba tillsammans om vi ska klara oss", sa jag till Crystal.

"Ja, kom vi letar efter de andra", sa Crystal. Vi hann gå några steg till innan vi båda blev nedslagna av Naira. Crystal tittade på mig och sa:

"Saphire, fortsätt du. Jag ska offra mig för dig."

"Men Crystal det behövs inte", sa jag," vi kan klara det här tillsammans".

"Nej gå!", sa Crystal och vi reste oss upp. Jag gick iväg med tårar i ögonen. Hon behövde inte göra det. Jag sprang sedan iväg för att slippa hur det gick. Det sista jag hörde var:

"Kom igen då Naira, visa vad det går för!"

Efter ett tag fick jag se en iskristall mitt i marken och jag såg att Yuki var i den.

"Vad har hänt här nu?" undrade jag och kände något kallt flåsa i nacken på mig. Jag vände mig om och fick syn på en isdrake. Det är en snövit drake som har lite iskristaller här och var.

"Du är väl inte Dragon för att du inte har röda ögon och du skulle aldrig frysa Yuki", sa jag och stirrade in i de ljusblåa ögonen. Efter en kort stund dök en elddrake upp. Den började spruta eld mot isdraken samtidigt som isdraken sprutade en iskall andedräkt på elddraken. Efter ett tag gav isdraken upp och stack därifrån. Elddraken smälte isen runt omkring Yuki och förvandlades sedan till Dragon.

"Dragon, vilken tur att du kom" , sa jag.

"Jag hade bara svängarna förbi så", sa Dragon. Yuki stod och huttrade.

"Jag tror vi måste hitta ett varmt ställe till Yuki", sa jag och vi gick iväg.

Helt plötsligt förändrades världen till en skog igen och det tyckte vi var märkligt.

"Är Naira död?" undrade jag.

"Det tror jag inte", sa Dragon. Vi gick fortare av den hemska tanken att hon skulle dyka upp när som helst.

Vi gick en bit och då fick vi se några kannibaler runt en gryta och där i var Bunny fastbunden. Kannibalerna bar höftskynke i halm och hade långa spjut. De hade också stora masker med läskiga ansikten på sig.

"Hjälp, jag är ingen kanin", sa Bunny i grytan", jag är precis som ni. Eller nästan i alla fall."

"Håll ut Bunny vi kommer och räddar dig", sa Yuki och sprang fram till kannibalerna. Han skapade en vatten droppe som var lika stor som hans handflata i handen och kastade iväg den mot en kannibal. Kannibalen ramlade ihop på marken och somnade. De andra kannibalerna blev rädda och sprang därifrån.

Jag gick till grytan och hjälpte Bunny ut ur den och hon sprang sedan då till Yuki.

"Tack så mycket!" sa hon och Yuki rodnade lite. Han var säkert förtjust i Bunny.

"Kom vi måste fortsätta!" sa Dragon och vi gick vidare. Plötsligt hördes det ett åskknall och det började regna.

"Vi måste hitta ett skydd över regnet!" sa jag och vi började springa. Vi kom utanför skogen och fick se en grotta bland vassa stenar och berg. Vi kämpade oss uppför berget för grottan låg högt uppe. När vi var där pustade vi ut och torkade oss.

"Nu är vi väl säkra", sa Bunny.

"Nej, Naira kan komma när som helst", sa jag.

"Som nu", sa Naira. Hon stod precis vid grottöppningen. Hon hade djupa blodiga sår över flesta delen av kroppen. Vi blev nästan vettskrämda men Naira föll sedan ihop och svimmade. Jag sprang då till henne.

"Vad gör du Saphire?" sa Dragon", hon är inte god längre".

"Nej, men vi kan inte låta henne dö ändå så mycket som hon har gjort för oss", sa jag med tårar i ögonen. Dragon gick då till mig och sa:

"Men där kan hon väl inte ligga". Jag fick en glimt i ögat och jag blev glad över att höra det. Dragon och jag hjälpte till att bära in henne och lägga på en sten som fanns där. Bunny hade precis gått ut och hämtat blad till bandage och Yuki använde sin helingsmagi på Naira så blodet försvann in i kroppen igen.

Efter några timmar kvicknade Naira till.

"Vart är jag?" sa hon och tittade på oss," Saphire, Dragon, Yuki och Bunny?"

"Ja, vi är här och du behöver inte oroa dig", sa jag," jag ser att du har blivit ditt vanliga jag."

"Å, det", sa Naira," ni skulle ha sett vad som hände."

"Vad hände med Crystal?" frågade jag.

"Jag ska berätta", sa Naira," När du sprang iväg tänkte jag följa efter dig men Crystal stannade mig. Jag bad henne att flytta på sig men hon vägrade. Crystal sa att hon ville slåss mot mig och jag bara skrattade åt henne. Det var något som jag inte kunde göra något åt när jag är ond. Jag får bara vara åskådare åt mina elakheter. Som om en annan person tog över mig. Hon ställde sedan sig i slagposition för att visa att hon är redo. Jag sprang mot henne och hon hoppade undan. Hon sparkade och jag vek undan. Vi slog ett tag tills jag inte hade lust någon mer. Jag gjorde något med mina händer och sköt då iväg en liten rosa stråle på Crystal och hon försvann. Efter det skulle jag precis springa efter dig, Saphire, men då slog någon mig bakifrån och jag flög långt. Ända bort till de vassa stenarna utanför här och skar mig ordentligt. Jag trodde att jag skulle dö och det skulle jag om ni inte hade hjälpt mig."

"Det var ju bra att vi hjälpte dig, men var det inte lätt för dig att parera det slaget", sa jag.

"Inte när jag inte vet vad och vem som slog mig", sa Naira.

"Men hur vart du god igen?", undrade Dragon.

"Armbandet revs sönder bland de vassa stenarna", sa Naira.

"Det var ju också bra", sa jag.

"Men nu måste vi väl hitta alla så att vi kan sticka härifrån", sa Bunny.

"Ja, det gör vi", sa jag.

"Jag är nog inte helt återställd", sa Naira.

"Du har rätt", sa jag," jag stannar med dig till de andra kommer".

"Å, tack så mycket", sa Naira.

"Vi kommer så fort vi hittar de andra", sa Dragon och de gick iväg.

"Naira, du gråter", sa jag.

"Nej jag fick bara något i ögat", sa Naira.

"Den där är för vanlig", sa jag.

"Okej, men jag vet inte vad jag skulle ha gjort om jag inte hade träffat er", sa Naira," jag kanske skulle bli ond då".

"Du, jag tror vi skulle träffas förr eller senare", sa jag.

Borta hos Dragon och de andra hade de kommit till en stor grön äng. Och mitt på ängen stod det en raket i vitt och rött med Diamond fastbunden.

"Hjälp!" ropade hon. Det fanns en timer på raket och visade hur många sekunder som var kvar innan den avfyrades. Dragon sprang fram och försökte få loss henne men då upptäckte han att Diamond var bunden med kedjor. Svetten rann på Dragon mer ju mindre tid det blev på timern. Han förtrollade sedan sig till en Magmadrake igen och slet loss kedjorna . Diamond blev fri och raketen åkte iväg och small i ett fyrverkeri i olika färger.

"Du räddade mig" utbrast Diamond efter att Dragon hade förvandlats tillbaka.

"Jo, det kan man ju säga", sa han.

"Nu är det bara Silver, Ruby, Wind och Crystal kvar", sa Bunny.

"Ja tror det", sa Dragon och de gick vidare.

Efter en stund kom de till ett berg. När de tittade upp fick de se Silver stå vide ett stup omringad av kannibaler. Silver såg alldeles vettskrämd ut.

"Åh, dessa kannibaler lär sig aldrig", sa Bunny.

"Men komihåg att de är inte riktiga, de är ju datorgjorda", sa Yuki. Bunny förvandlade sig till en fenixfågel och flög upp till Silver.

"Hoppa upp på mig Silver" bad Bunny att Silver skulle göra. Silver var alldeles vettskrämd för att tveka så han hoppade upp på en gång. När han satt på Bunny sprutade hon eld på kannibalerna så de blev grillade.

"Nu kan ni äta grillad kannibal istället", sa Bunny och flög sedan ned till de andra. Silver klev av och Bunny förvandlade sig till sin människogestalt igen.

"Nu är det tre personer kvar att hitta", sa Yuki.

"Ja, det är Ruby, Wind och Crystal", sa Bunny," men vart kan de befinna sig."

"Nu är de inte elaka så de kan inte vara på platser där de är mest farliga", sa Dragon.

"De kanske är på platser som är mest farliga för dem", sa Diamond.

"Vad kan vara mest farligt för dem", sa Bunny.

"Mest farligt för Wind borde nog vara på ett ställe där det inte blåser så mycket", sa Yuki.

"Och Ruby där det finns massa Spindlar", sa Silver", hon avskyr spindlar".

"Crystal har nog kommit till ett ställe där man ska fightas med jättestarka varelser", sa Dragon.

"Men då vet vi väl vart vi kan börja leta", sa Diamond.

"Men vart kan vi hitta platserna då?" sa Yuki.

"Tänk som om du var en datortekniker", sa Diamond," vart skulle du sätta platsen där det finns till exempel spindlar."

"Jag skulle sätta spindlarna i en grotta", sa Yuki. När han hade sagt det tittade alla på varandra och sa:

"Vi måste varna Saphire och Naira!"


	7. Kap 7 Äntligen träffar jag dig, men hopp...

Kap 7 – Äntligen träffar man dig, men hoppsan Spindlar 

Jag hade sovit en liten stund för att vila mig och när jag vaknade stod Naira borta vid ett par vedstaplar och försökte fixa till en brasa.

"Hej Naira", sa Jag," vad är det du håller på med?"

"Jag försöker få eld", sa Naira", det är ganska kallt här."

"Är det inte enklare för dig att låta mig fixa det", sa jag", du är ju fortfarande omskakad efter smällen i de vassa klipporna och du är inte helt återställd."

"Ja, jag vet", sa Naira och la ifrån sig de pinnar hon hade för att gnugga mot varandra så de skulle bli eld, "men jag vill ju bara vara vanlig."

"Någon gång kanske det sker men inte just nu", sa jag och gick fram till Naira. Jag tog upp pinnarna och gnuggade de mot varandra. Jag hade gått i scouterna när jag var liten så jag visste hur man skulle göra. Efter en stund sprakade till och det började brinna.

"Du är ju duktig", sa Naira och värmde sig framför brasan. Jag tyckte det var också kallt så jag värmde mig också.

"Äsch, det där var en barnlek för en som har gått i scouterna som liten", sa jag stolt. Plötsligt hörde ett par skrapande längre in i grottan.

"Vad var det?" sa Naira.

"Jag tror vi inte vill stöta på det, vad det en var", sa jag.

Efter en stunds gående hade Dragon och de andra ännu inte kommit tillbaka.

"Det känns som om vi går och går och aldrig kommer framåt", sa Bunny.

"Redan, titta ner så får du se", sa Dragon och Bunny tittade ner. Bunny fick se då att de gick på ett enormt stort löpande band allihopa.

"Varför går vi inte av då?" sa Bunny."

"Det kanske beror på att benen går av sig själv av en konstig anledning", sa Diamond och visade det med att försöka dra loss benet åt ena hållet med hjälp av händerna.

"Suck", sa Yuki som höll på att tröttna av allt gående", vem är det som har gjort så här?" När Yuki hade sagt det fick de höra ett elakt skratt.

"Det där lät som någon jag känner igen", sa Dragon och helt plötslig började alla att springa.

"Vad nu?" sa Bunny.

"Det här ser inte så bra ut", sa Dragon. Sedan började de springa snabbare och snabbare hela tiden.

"Kan vi inte stoppa det här snart för annars kommer bena springa av sig", sa Yuki.

"Jag har en idé", sa Dragon," men jag tror det bara funkar för mig".

"Varför skulle det just bara funka på dig!" sa Bunny småsurt. Dragon gav en djup suck och sedan förvandlades han till en gulvitdrake. Det var en snabbhetsdrake, de är långa ormliknande drakar med fyra ganska korta ben som springer oerhört fort. Man hinner knappt blinka innan den har sprungit förbi. Dragon började springa snabbare så att rullbandet åkte fortare och snart hann inte de andra med och åkte runt och runt på rullbandet. Efter ett tag brast stöden på rullbandet så att det åkte iväg i ruskig fart.

"Stanna Dragon!" ropade Bunny och de andra. De åkte så fort att de blev påkörda om och om igen. Dragon upptäckte det efter en stund och tvärstannade och då flög de andra iväg och krockade i ett par träd som stod där.

"Aoww", sa Yuki. Dragon förvandlade sig tillbaka och gick fram till dem.

"Hur gick det?" frågade han.

"Förutom ett par brutna ben så är allt okej" sa Bunny ironiskt.

"Vad tror du att de kan vara?" frågade Naira.

"Ingen aning men jag tror vi inte ska störa det, vad det nu är?" sa jag. Vi gick sedan långsamt bakåt och krockade i något luddigt. Vi kände bakom oss vad det kunde vara.

"Jag hoppas det är du som har hårig ben", sa jag till Naira.

"Nej, det hoppas inte jag att jag har", sa Naira och vi tittade långsamt bakåt. Där stod det en enorm mördar spindel med dreglande mun som bara väntar på att få sätta tänderna i oss.

"Jag tror att vi SPRINGER!" sa jag och vi började springa. Spindel var oss hack i häl hela tiden.

"Den kommer närmare, vad ska vi göra?" frågade Naira med hjärtat i halsgropen.

"Vi får väl göra det vi kan göra" sa jag.

"Men jag vill inte göra det jag kan", sa Naira.

"Okej, då gör jag det jag kan", sa jag och stannade. Naira blev förvånad.

"Hörru din stora feta spindel", sa jag", du ska inte få äta upp oss inte". Naira stannade också och sa:

"Är du inte riktigt klok? Vi kommer ju att bli uppätna på en gång."

"Nu är vi kvitt!" sa jag.

"Vadå kvitt?" undrade Naira.

"Ja, du skrämde mig när vi föll och nu skrämmer jag dig", svarade jag.

"Men jag hade i alla fall allt under kontroll", sa Naira med småsurtleende.

"Jag har också all under kontroll", sa jag", titta här nu".

"Vi måste nog skynda oss, Saphire och Naira kan redan vara i fara", sa Dragon. Det började springa då helt plötsligt marken började röra sig i vågor, VÄLDIGT stora vågor.

"Men vad händer nu då", sa Yuki som blev omtumlad med de andra.

"Det här är absolut inte sant", sa Diamond," min klänning blir smutsig!".

"Hur kan du tänka på din klänning", sa Bunny", du är ju magiker gör något."

"Okej då", sa Diamond och viftade med sin stav och sedan försvann dem.

Jag förvandlade mig till en himmelsdrake och ställde mig öga mot öga med spindeln.

"En himmelsdrake?" sa Naira förvånad", de är ju fredliga, du kommer ju förstöra deras image!" Jag brydde mig inte och svepte mig runt spindeln och försökte kväva den. När jag hade klämt på den ett tag gick den upp i rök.

"Vad hände?" sa Jag.

"Det var ingen riktig spindel ju", sa Naira", tror du verkligen att det finns så stora spindlar på jorden. Nä, just det, men det finns sådana i din riktiga värld." Helt plötsligt hörde vi ett skrik längre in i grottan.

"Det där lät som Ruby kom så sticker vi!" sa Jag och förvandlade mig tillbaka. Jag och Naira sprang sedan längre in i den spetsiga grottan.

"Vart är vi någonstans?" sa Dragon och såg att de svävade i någonting som ser ut som universum men bara massa konstiga färger överallt.

"Ni ville därifrån så jag sände iväg oss", sa Diamond.

"Till vart", sa Bunny.

"Vi är i magikernas träffcentrum", sa Diamond.

"Jättebra, och vart ligger det någonstans", sa Dragon sarkastiskt.

"Det ligger överallt", sa Diamond med ett flin.

"Kan du få oss till Naira och Saphire nu?" sa Yuki.

"Jaja", sa Diamond och viftade ed staven igen och de landade hårt på bergsgolvet i grottöppningen.

"De är borta" sa Dragon och borstade av sina byxor.

"De har väl bara blivit uppätna eller något", sa Silver uttråkad.

"Kom vi går längre in och kollar", sa Yuki och de började gå inåt.

Jag och Naira hade redan kommit till en brant i grottan och hade fått syn på ett par spindlar nedanför som omringade en väldigt liten drake.

"En Redipsdrake," sa Naira", de kan vara små men när det gäller spindlar så är det deras favoritmat". En Redipsdrake är en liten drake som har två korta vingar som går absolut inte att flyga med, men de är väldigt bra på att hoppa så vingarna finns nog där för att de ska landa säkert. Redipsdrakar är en halvmeter långa och har en giftig gadd på svansen som förgiftar spindlarna. Redipsdrakar är oftast rödgröna men det förekommer också svarta med gula markeringar, fast då är de väldigt giftiga.

"Men det är väl något problem om de är stora", sa jag.

"Nä inte för en Redipsdrake", sa Naira," de äter spindlar i alla storlekar."

"Vi måste hjälpa Ruby" sa jag och gled ner för branten. Spindlarna vände sig om och fick syn på mig och tänkte säkert nog att jag var ett enklare byte och gick mot mig.

"Hur lång tid tar det innan vi kommer på att de finns här", sa Silver.

"Äsch, det får vi nog se", sa Dragon. Efter ett tag fick de höra ett skrik de med.

"Kom det kommer hitåt" sa Bunny och de började springa. Efter en stund tog vägen slut och de kunde inte komma fram någon mer.

"Typiskt, återvändsgränd", sa Yuki.

"Vänta, känner ni något", sa Diamond.

"Nä, vadå?", sa Dragon.

"Titta det finns en springa där och det kommer luft fast vi är lång inne i grottan", sa Diamond.

"Det måste vara Wind som finns där", sa Dragon.

"Fina spindlar", sa jag och backade lite och sedan förvandlade jag mig till en Redipsdrake. Ruby fick syn på mig och hoppade upp på närmaste spindel och stoppade in gadden i den och spindeln gick upp i rök direkt. Jag hoppade upp på en annan och gjorde samma sak och den spindeln gick också upp i rök. Resten av spindlarna blev rädda och sprang därifrån. När de var borta förvandlade jag och Ruby till oss själva igen.

Dragon hade precis slagit in väggen som mörkerdrake och de gick sedan in. Dragon hade blivit sig själv sedan.

"Det är tomt", sa Yuki när det kom in i ett stort utrymme som det var cirka tjugo meter till taket och oändligt djupt hål i mitten.

"Hjälp!" hördes en röst från hålet. Alla sprang dit och tittade ner och de såg ingenting. Diamond släppte ner en sten i hålet och efter några sekunder sa någon:

"Aj, vem var det där?"  
"Wind är det du?" ropade Dragon ner i hålet.

"Wind, vem är det?" sa rösten. Efter ett tag kunde de höra att det var en mans röst och då visste de att det inte var Wind.

"Om du är Z så hjälper vi dig inte", sa Yuki.

"Z! Det var han som satte mig här från första början!" sa rösten argt.

"Men vem är du då?" Undrade Diamond.

"Jag är…," sa rösten," det har ingen betydelse vad jag heter nu, kan ni inte vara så snälla och hjälpa mig".

"Jaja, vi hjälper väl di då", sa Diamond och tittade på Dragon.

"Va, jag!" sa Dragon och Diamond nickade", varför just mig."

"För att du är den enda som kan göra dig till en drake som får plats i hålet som är cirka 1,50cm i diameter plus att du orkar bära upp vem det nu är som är där nere", sa Diamond.

"Okej, jag får väl göra det då!", sa Dragon och började förvandla sig.

"Där fick de så att de teg!" sa jag till Ruby.

"Om jag inte hade kunnat förvandlat mig till en Redipsdrake så skulle jag vara dödens nu", sa Ruby.

"Du kan komma ner nu Naira det är ingen fara…" sa jag och stirrade på den enorma och då menar jag enorma spindel som stod precis bakom Ruby," jag tror att du inte bör titta bakåt. Ruby tittade förstås bakåt och fick se spindeln och började gallskrika, det skulle du också ha gjort om en spindel lika hög som frihetsgudinnan skulle stå nära dig.

Spindeln skulle precis ta tag i Ruby med sina käkar då den skrek till och försökte skaka loss något från ryggen.

"Vad var det?" undrade Ruby efter hon har skrikit färdigt.

"Det är Naira", sa jag", för hon är inte längre uppe vid branten." Jag fick se glimtar av Nairas kappa när hon slängdes fram och tillbaka.

"Hej, ska jag göra allt själv eller?" sa Naira när hon försökte hålla sig kvar.

"Åh, visst ja", sa Jag. Ruby och jag förvandlade oss sedan till redipsdrakar och hoppad upp på spindeln. VI högg samtidigt i ryggen på spindeln och den gick upp i rök. Naira , jag och Ruby föll ner på marken med ett duns.

"Aj, jag tror att jag bröt ryggen", sa Naira och sträckte på sig. Ruby och jag förvandlade oss tillbaka igen.

"Jag, med", sa Ruby och sträckte på sig också.

"Ja, det är ju inte världens bästa landning", sa jag och sträckte också på mig", att landa cirka 100m från luften rakt på bar stenhård mark, vi borde ju vara döda."

"En nogards skelett är flera gånger starkare än en vanlig människas," sa Ruby," vi är trots allt släkt med drakarna."

"Det var som tusan", sa Naira och vi alla började att skratta.

Dragon hade valt att förvanda sig till en mörkerdrake för det var det bästa han kunde komma på att ta sig i mörkret och lyfta upp någon. Han dök ner i det mörka hålet som inte längre var mörkt på grund av att han var en mörkerdrake såg allt överallt ljust. Dragon åkte ner i hållet tills han fick se en grottöppning. Han åkte in där och såg ingenting. När han var på väg ut därifrån sa rösten:

"Är det du som ska hjälpa mig?" dragon vände sig om och fick se en man stå där. Han hade mellankort spetsig hår med spetsig lugg. Han bar också en mantel som såg ut som den brann nerifrån men ändå inte. Han hade en vanligt tröja som hade någon rand här och där. Tröjan hade ett märke på sig i mitten, det var en eldflamma med en silhuett av en drake i. Mannen hade bara helt vanliga byxor.

"Hej pysen, vad stirrar du på?" sa mannen.

"Du är… du ä… ", sa Dragon men var helt förstummad av det han såg.

"Ja, jag är Draconius Emeraldstone, kungen över alla Nogards", sa Draconius", men snälla säg inte Draconius, kalla mig Draco."

"Drac.. drac… co..", sa Dragon, men kunde inte ens forma ett ljud.

"Ska du hjälpa mig eller", sa Draco och började bli lite småsur. Dragon fick tillbaka vettet och grep tag i Draco och bar upp honom. När han väl var uppe stod alla där och gapade inklusive Dragon när han hade förvandlat sig tillbaka.

"Så ska vi sticka tillbaka", sa jag och knuffade till Ruby.

"Ja, vi får väl göra det", sa Ruby och vi började klättra. Naira hoppade uppför branten och tittade ner på oss.

"Ha, kan ni inte snabbare", skrattade hon.

"Ja, vi skulle kanske det om vi fick lite hjälp", sa jag ironiskt. När vi väl var uppe gick vi vidare. Vi kom fram till en förgrening och bestämde oss för att gå dit vinden kom ifrån.

"Kan, ni sluta stå och gapa", sa Draco och alla stängde sin mun fort och stirrade bara", Bunny, vad gör du här förresten".

"Va… Jag… eh..", sa Bunny", jag letar efter Ruby, Naira och Saphire eller snarare vi letar efter dem."

"Saphire och Ruby?" sa Draco", så mina döttrar är här."

"Döttrar?", sa Dragon, Yuki, Silver och Diamond i munnen på varandra.

"Ja", sa Bunny," han är pappa till dem."

"Men Naira!", sa Draco"; det kan vara farligt."

"Ånej, hon är god", sa Bunny, "fast vi hade lite problem med henne förut."

"Men varför kunde du inte ta dig upp själv", sa Dragon", du är ju trots allt kungen av alla nogards".

"Jag skulle inte bett dig om hjälp om jag kunde själv", sa Draco," Z stal alla min krafter så jag kunde inte använda dem."

"Hur kan man stjäla en nogards krafter?", sa Silver förvånad.

"Jo, man använder något som kallas nogarditna", sa Draco", det är det enda vi nogards svaga emot."

"Vad är en nogarditna?" undrade Diamond", det skulle vara något att veta i magikervärlden."

"De, vet redan om det", sa Draco," men en nogarditna är en slags, ja, vad kan man kalla det. Ädelsten? Någon slags ädelsten som endast finns här på jorden. Det är ädelstenen människor kallar för diamant. Men som tur är det bara rika som har diamanter, så det är inte vanligt överallt."

"Diamant, höh?" sa Diamond", vad är det som händer om ni kommer i kontakt med dem."

"Vi blir förlamade så då kan man göra vad som helst med oss" sa Nogard.

"Förlamade?" sa Dragon", det var kanske det som hände när Saphire blev slö när vi var på väg mot Kangaroo."

"Har de blivit fångade där?" undrade Draco.

"Nejdå, Naira spöade upp den där plutten", sa Yuki.

"Saphire och de andra är här i grottan", sa Dragon.

"Och när jag kommer att tänka på det, de kan vara i fara", sa silver. Men just det när han sa det så kom jag, Ruby och Naira fram till dem.

"Pappa!" sa Ruby och sprang fram till Draco och kramade om honom.

"Är det våran pappa?" sa jag och gick fram till honom och gav honom en försiktig kram och sedan en stor en. Naira skyggade undan lite för hon visste inte hu Draco skulle reagera om hon fick se henne.

Jag och Ruby slutades att krama och vi berättade allt vi hade varit med om.

"Du skulle ha sett Naira!" sa jag," hon var jättecool."

"Förresten var är den dä Naira?" sa Draco och tittade mot Naira. Naira gick sakta fram med blicken på marken.

"Du behöver inte vara rädd jag kan dig inget göra du", sa Draco, "om det som flickorna säger är sant så är jag mycket tacksam över det du har gjort, även om du var väldigt nära Saphire ett tag." Naira blev sedan lite gladare och tittade upp på Draco och sa:

"Ja, det dem säger är sant och det var inte meningen att bli ond en stund och vara tillsammans med Saphire så nära."  
"Hehe," sa Draco.

Draco berättade sedan det han berättade för Dragon och dem det där med nogarditna. Ruby och jag blev förstås väldigt lessna över att ha en svaghet som är så vacker.

"Ja, man får väl vänja sig", sa Ruby och skakade på axlarna.

"Draco, vi var på väg att leta efter ett par kompisar som ligger väldigt risigt till troligen", sa Dragon", du kanske kan följa med och hjälpa oss."

"Haha, såklart jag gör det", sa Draco", man får väl göra det man kan även om man inte har några speciella superkrafter."

"Som om jag känner mig utanför" sa Silver och alla började skratta. Silver var ju den enda "riktiga" människan här som inte hade några krafter.


	8. Kap 8 Nairas Hemligheter

Kap 8 – Nairas Hemligheter 

Vi hade just träffat våran pappa som skulle ha varit död egentligen, men Z hade nog bara ljugit om det. Det återstår bara Crystal och Wind att rädda, vart de nu kan vara. Jag hoppas att det går fort.

"Vad var det vi sa nu igen", sa Dragon när vi hade kommit ut ur grottan till den fräscha blåa himlen iväg mot någonstans.

"Wind skulle ju kunna befinna sig där vinden inte når och Crystal där man skulle fightas tills man spyr", sa Silver.

"Åh just det!" sa Dragon.

"Vi måste väl inte krypa i tunnlar någon mer", sa Diamond", min klänning blir full av damm."

"Du är ju magiker du kan väl trolla hit dem eller något", sa Dragon.

"Jag, skulle kunna det om jag visste vart de är", sa Diamond.

"Men trolla dit oss då", sa Silver", du behöver väl bara säg "trolla oss dit" eller något så kommer vi dit".

"Magi är inte så enkelt som det låter", sa Diamond och de stirrade på varandra.

"Äsch, lägg av nu", sa jag", ni beter er som om ni vore småbarn". Diamond och Silver lyssnade inte på mig och jag suckade.

"Titta där borta!" utbrast Ruby som hade fått syn på ett tak", där kanske finns Crystal".

"När vi började springa fick vi se att det var taket på en enorm arena.

"Igen tvekan om saken", sa jag nästan förstummad. Vi hörde applåder och röster från arenan och man kunde hör en högtalare säga:

"Crystal slår hårt men missar, det gör Wind med."

"VA! Är Wind där också", sa Dragon.

"De, kanske slåss mot varandra", sa Yuki", kom vi ser efter."

Vi började sedan springa ner till arenan och gick in i den stora dörren. Det var tomt här och Vi såg en skylt hänga uppe i taket där stod det att till höger är läktarn och till vänster är arenan. Vi valde att gå först till läktarn men det stod en vakt vid dörren. Det var en ganska lång och kraftig man och stirrade ner på oss.

"Har ni biljetter?" sa mannen med väldigt grov röst.

"Tyvärr; vi skulle bara se till några kompisar", sa Dragon.

"Om ni inte har biljetter så får ni inte gå och förresten det är slutsålt", sa mannen", men om ni går till arenan så kan ni få se på det gratis."

"Men då måste vi väl slåss också", sa Jag.

"Ja, vad tror du att det här r för ett ställe", sa mannen", alla-får-gå-in-gratis-arenan?" Vi hade inget val så vi blev tvungna att gå in i dörren till arenan.

När vi gick in i dörren märkte vi att vi kom direkt ut i arenan. Det var flera läktare runt oss, det var väggar som var högt uppe. Det var ett bergigt landskap med gräsplättar här och var. När vi kom ut ur dörren stängdes den och låste sig själv. Det var glastak så att man inte kunde flyga därifrån men ändå se ut.

Efter ett tag sa högtalarna:

"Oj, oj , oj, det verkar som vi får mer kämpare hit. Låt oss se på medan de förintar varandra innan tiden går ut då vår hemliga gäst dyker fram. Klockan står på och det är 14timmar kvar. Det är bara en som kan vara vinnare." Vi tittade på varandra och sedan gick vi fram till Crystal och Wind.

"Hej Vad gör ni?" sa jag. Crystal och Wind stannade och tittade på oss.

"Ni måste hjälpa oss", sa Crystal", vi har försökt att komma härifrån men det går inte och om vi slutar göra något så går bara tiden fortare."

"Ja, och vi har sett vad det r för något som är den hemliga gästen", sa Wind", det är ingen man vill stöta på i första slaget." Vi såg en stor tidtagare och tiden gick snabbare och snabbare ju mer vi stod stilla så jag började hoppa lite grann.

"Okej, vi får väl se vem som är starkast", sa jag", vi behöver ju inte döda varandra, men vi kan väl ha kul någon gång va?" De andra tittade på mig och undrade om jag hade blivit galna men sedan instämde det. Det har ju trots allt bara varit massa olyckor och man ska rädda allihopa hela tiden.

Dragon och Draco drog sina svärd och fäktades med varandra. För Draco hade ett svärd gömt i en skida lite bakom manteln. Crystal och Silver fightades med varandra och Wind och Diamond använde sina magier. Yuki och Bunny förvandlade sig till olika varelser och slogs mot varandra och sedan var det bara jag, Ruby och Naira kvar. Naira sa att jag och Ruby kunde kämpa tillsammans mot henne för att hon skulle ändå vinna.

"Du kommer att böna och be om att vi ska sluta", sa jag glatt. Jag förvandlade mig till en enorm elddrake och Ruby förvandlade sig till en himmelsdrake.

"Du kan inte slå en kung", sa Draco när han och dragon tryckte svärden mot varandra.

"Visst om du drömmer så!" sa Dragon och hoppade bakåt och gjorde ett snabbt framhugg. Men Draco parerade det hur enkelt som helst.

"Snyggt försök", sa Draco", synd bara att det inte funkade".

"Det var bara en vilseledande manöver", sa Dragon och småskrattade.

Crystal slog till men Silver hann precis undvika slaget. Han sparkade en låg spark men Crystal hann hoppa över.

"Det är fascinerade att vi kommer från olika kampskolor och ingen har blivit slagen ännu", sa Crystal.

"Om du slutar pratar så kanske du får in en lyckoträff", sa Silver. Crystal sparkade en låg spar också men Silver hoppade över den.

Wind blåste iväg en arktiskt vind på Diamond som parerade med att göra en barriär framför sig. Diamond tog sedan sin stav och stoppade den i marken. Hon förde sedan sina händer runt och sedan som om hon tog någon och ut ur jorden steg det up en enorm jord hand och grep tag i Wind.

"Haha, nu har jag dig", sa Diamond och skrattade.

"Det har du inte alls", sa Wind och blev till en tornado som tog sönder jorden och sedan blev hon tillbaka," jord går inte mot vind, du får tänka om".

Bunny hade förvandlat sig till en fenixfågel igen som hon så mycket gillar. Yuki hade blivit en bläckfisk men kunde inte hålla kvar sin gestalt för att det inte fanns något vatten.

"Det är egentligen fusk", sa Yuki, "det finns ju inget vatten här som jag kan använda mig av."

"Jag får väl se till att det blir lite vatten då", sa Bunny och flög till Diamond och viskade något i hennes öra och hon nickade. Hon reste sin hand mot Wind för att säga att hon måste bara göra en sak innan de kan fortsätta. Diamond slet sedan staven från marken och lyfte upp den mot luften och ett par mörka moln bildades över Yuki. Än blixt slog ner och skapade en väldigt djupt hål som Yuki trillade i och sedan började det regna tills hålet var fyllt. När det var fullt flög Bunny tillbaka och Diamond fortsatte med det hon höll på med.

"Såja Yuki nu kan du komma fram", sa Bunny och tittade i det nästan bottenlösa hålet. Det var något mörkt som rörde sig där och Bunny började att flyga över vattnet och plötsligt kom en stor tentakel upp ur vattnet och grep tag i Bunny.

Jag skulle mosa precis Naira men hon sprang undan, jag tyckte det såg lustigt ut där nnär jag försökte mosa henne medan hon sprang runt. Ruby flög efter henne och sprutade lite blå eld på henne men Naira gav inget tecken på att hon skulle göra något tillbaka. Efter ett tag råkade jag nysa och en hel massa eld sprutade jag på Naira som blev svart av sot. Man såg att hon blev sur på mig. Naira sträckte ut armarna och de började få fjäll på sig, likadant med huen i andsiktet, svart drakfjäll. Hennes naglar blev till drakklor och fötterna tog sönder skorna och blev till drakfötter med fyra klor fram och en bak. Det växte fram skin på hennes armar så att armarna blev tillvingar. Det växte horn på huvudet på henne som en halvcirkel. Det växte ut en lång svans som var cirka 2,5m lång och förvandlingen var färdig. Hon hade kvar sina ögon och tänder som vanligt för det var ju redan drakliknade.

Jag och Ruby blev båda förvånade och allas blickar riktades mot henne. Draco, Dragon, Yuki, Bunny, Wind, Diamond, Silver, Crystal, Ruby och jag stirrade väldigt förvånad på Naira. Hon rodnade om man nu kan se det.

"Hehe…",sa hon och nu såg hon faktiskt inte alls ut som om hon hade blivit klonad av mig, "jag ville egentligen inte visa mina riktiga krafter ännu."

"Är det där dina riktiga krafter", sa jag och plötsligt tjöt ett alarm och alla började rusa därifrån. Högtalarna sa då:

"Tiden är ute och det är dags för vår… ehrm… hemliga gäst. Måste kila vi ses!" Det blev tomt på läktarn på mindre än fem minuter.

"Varför är det så farligt, de sitter ju ändå på läktarn", sa Jag småsurt. Plötsligt ljöd högtalarna igen och den här gången var det en bekant röst.

"Hejsan, minns ni mig. Såklart ni gör, det är Z. Mannen som dig men ändå inte. Det är tur att jag hittade er, den där hemliga gästen var inget så jag tog hand om honom, men nu ska ni få se vad jag har åt er. Låt mig se… just det ni ska få stöta på mig och jag ser att ni har räddat Draconius Jewelstone, mycket bra. Naira du har vuxit ser jag, och du visar din starka sida, också mycket bra", sa Z och skrattade sedan ondskefullt.

"Vi är inte rädda för dig", ropade jag.

När jag hade ropat ut det där öppnades det ett hål i mitten va arenan och ut ur den på en lång stolpe upp ur och sedan förgrenade den sig så att det täckte hela taket. Och då började jag känna svagheten då små luckor öppnades i stolpen överallt. Där det öppnades ploppade det ut en diamant så att hela stolpen var täckt av rent oslipade diamanter. Det var oslipade diamanter som var värst när det gäller nogards. Jag såg att Ruby, Draco och till och med Dragon föll på knä.

"Va är du också en nogard?" sa jag till Dragon.

"Hur ska jag annars ha kunnat förvandla mig till olika drakar", sa Dragon och försökte hålla sig uppe med armarna. Jag hade svårt att hålla mig på knä och tappade taget om händerna så jag låg nu på backen alldeles medvetslös. Dragon, Draco och Ruby svimmade också.

"Vad ska vi göra nu utan dem", sa Silver", de är ju de starkaste av oss."

"Vi får väl lita på våra krafter för än gångs skull", sa Diamond. Plötsligt öppnades marken en bit bort från dem och upp kom Z.

"Hejsan", sa Z.

"Vi har inget emot att slå dig", sa Crystal," du kan ju ändå inte göra någonting."

"Du har fel", sa Z," jag må vara stilig och en bra gentleman, men även jag har något att bjuda på." Han tog fram en ring och satte på sig den.

"Vad är det för något?" undrade Diamond.

"Det är vad jag har letat efter i alla dessa år", sa Z", Det är en Niardrewop Ring. Den ända ringen som kan suga ut krafter från olika varelser och människor och ger dem till den som bär ringen. Fast det finns ju en nackdel, om det blir för mycket kraft i ringen blir bäraren ondare och mäktigare än all ondska i universum. Fast det stör ju inte mig."

"Ska du ta våra krafter", sa Silver", vad jag vet så har jag och Crystal inga krafter".

"Inte jag heller", sa Diamond och Silver blängde på henne", jaja, jag har krafter och de förstärks med hjälp av min stav".

"Så vad bra men först ska jag ta deras krafter", sa Z och riktade ringen mot Dragon, Ruby och mig, för han hade ju redan tagit Dracos som sagt. Det kom en röd stråle från ringen och träffade oss och kraften liksom sögs ut ur oss. Även om jag var medvetslös så kände jag det men ändå inte. Han riktade sedan ringen mot Diamond, Wind, Yuki och Bunny och gjorde samma sak. Silver och Crystal gjorde han inte det mot för att de hade ju inga krafter men när han skulle ta Naira så var hon borta.

"Naira, kom fram du kan ändå inte gömma dig för mig", sa Z," jag kommer hitta dig förr eller senare så det är bara att ge upp." Naira var på väg ner mot Z men han flyttade på sig och sköt iväg en stråle från ringen men blev sedan förvånad att ingenting hände.

"Varför blir du inte tillbaka till människa?" sa han bedrövande.

"Om jag skulle det så skulle jag ju ändå bli tillbaka till mitt rätta jag", sa Naira som stod nu på knä.

"Va, är inte du en klon av Saphire, en klon skapad av Z", sa Crystal.

"Jag är en klon av Saphire ja, men det är inte hela sanningen", sa Naira", jag kunde inte avslöja för mycket. Naira tog sin svans och slog till Z så att han flög bort en bit. Strålen försvann samtidigt som Z blev slagen så då kunde Naira ställa sig upp.

"Okej jag ska berätta hela sanningen om mig", sa Naira", mitt riktiga namn är Naira Saphire. Jag har bara tagit DNA från Saphire så att jag kunde få en människogestalt, för jag var den enda som inte hade det. Jag var hos Z när han tog Saphire, men jag blev aldrig skapad av honom. Det var han som hittade mig. När nogards födds gör dem det som människor men det gör inte nogards som är halvdrakar. De kläcks ur ägg, och typisk nog så hittade Z ett ägg som hade blivit bortrövad av en del rövare och sa att det var ett äkta drakägg. Z trodde förstås på det och betalade en rejäl summa och när han upptäckte att jag var en halvdrake blev han ursinnig, fråga mig inte varför. Jag blev uppfostrad med mat en gång i månaden för att han sa att han inte hade råd, fast det hade han ju. Jag försökte ställa frågor om min barndom men han pratade aldrig om det. En dag då Saphire var där hittade jag ett papper som låg i ett skåp som var hemlighetsstämplad och där stod det om mig. Jag blev ledsen och rädd och den enda utvägen var att fly härifrån så jag la den där förbannelsen över oss." Crystal och Silver stod bara och gapade, de var ju trots de enda som inte hade blivit utsugna av sina krafter och inte har blivit medvetslösa.

Medan Naira hade pratat hade Z smugit sig bakom henne och tog fast Naira. Han tryckte sedan ringen på hennes panna och det gick mycket snabbare den här gången att Naira skulle få slut på energin än de andra. När Z släppte henne föll hon till marken. Han skrattade och stirrade på Crystal och Silver.

"Jag skonar era liv den här gången", sa han", ni är ändå till ingen nytta era kraftlösa nollor."

"Kraftlösa nollor?" sa Silver argt" du ska få för kraftlös nollor!" Silver skulle precis springa fram och slå honom då Crystal stoppade honom.

"Låt honom gå han är ju för feg för att slåss mot oss, vi 'kraftlösa nollor'", sa hon och blinkade till Silver.

Z vände sig om sakta och sa:

"Okej, ni ville inte leva så länge till. Det är okej för mig, desto snabbare gjort, desto bättre."

"Vad ska vi göra nu Crystal", sa Silver", vi har inga krafter som kan slå honom och vår styrka räcker inte till att klå honom, när han nu har alla andras styrka."

"Det ordnar sig", sa Crystal till Silver.

"Jag kan inte fatta att du kan vara så lugn just nu när vi står rakt mot våran död", sa Silver argt.

"Jag ger er ett försök att anfalla mig", sa Z och hånskrattade.

"Vi får väl se vem som skrattar sist", sa Crystal och ställde sig i slagposition. Silver ställde sig också slagposition.

"Och nu då Crystal", sa Silver sarkastisk", ska vi gå och blåsa på honom så att han faller omkull". Crystal blängde på Silver och sedan sprang hon fram till Z och försökte slå honom, men Z vek undan varje gång. Silver hoppade då på honom bakifrån men då flyttade Z på sig så att han föll på Crystal istället.

"Kan ni inte bättre än så", skrattade Z åt dem," nu är det väl min tur".

Då helt plötsligt grep någonting hans ben så att han föll, det var Nairas svans. Hon ställde sedan sig upp och borstade av sig, sedan kastade hon Z i väggen.

"Är det inte meningen att du ska ha varit utsugen med kraft?" sa Silver häpet.

"Hallå, noll koll eller?", sa Naira", anledningen att jag står här utan en enda skråma är att han inte tog all min kraft för att jag hann stoppa honom."

"Men hur?" undrade Silver.

"Även jag har mina hemligheter", sa Naira.

Z reste sig upp och borstade av sig lite grann.

"Jag visste väl att jag inte tog all din kraft", sa Z.

"Det kan du ge dig på!" sa Naira.

"Få se vad du går för då, Naira", sa Z", för jag vet din enda svaghet!" Naira blev förstenad.

"Svaghet?" undrade Crystal.

"Japp, och om man vet det så är man oövervinnlig", sa Z och skrattade. Naira kvicknade till igen och sa:

"Ja, men du kommer aldrig få komma så nära mig att det går."

"Går vad?" undrade Silver som var lika nyfiken som Crystal. Z slet fram en vattenpistol under sin kavaj och riktade mot Naira. Naira frös nästan till is såg det ut som.

"Är du rädd för en vatten pistol?" sa Silver besviket", gud vad irriterande."

"Det är inte så att jag är rädd för pistolen", sa Naira småsurt", men om du någonsin har varit i Kina så ska du inte försöka falla i någon av dessa källor."

"Källor?", sa Crystal", Det låter bekant… Just det, där finns det en hel del massa källor med många olika varelser som har drunknat till och med människor. Och det finns legender som säger att de som faller i en källa får den drunknandes gestalt när den rör vid kallt vatten."

"Aha, så det är DET som du är rädd för", sa Silver ironiskt", låt mig gissa, du föll ner i en källa."

"Bingo" sa Naira sarkastiskt", medan ni ändå håller på så kan ni väl sticka dit och doppa er själva, jag lovar att det inte är varmt." Då plötsligt sprutade Z vatten på Naira och det sista hon hann sa var:

"Ånej ljummet!" Sedan stod det en fin liten Alaskan Husky.

"Sa du inte kallt vatten?" sa Silver och Naira morrade.

"Det är klart hon sa", sa Crystal", men det här var ljummet vatten och det står i legenderna att om man samtidigt sköljs i varmt vatten som man hoppar i så blir man till den drunknandens gestalt vid beröring av ljummet vatten."  
"Vilken otur!" sa Silver", så du menar att du har tre gestalter. Jag menar ju att du var rädd för kallt vatten men råkade få ljummet så då borde väl du ha tre gestalter, En hund, en nogard och en jag vet inte vad."

"Så du menar att du har en annan gestalt vid kallt vatten" sa Crystal och tog fram en hink med kallt vatten", låt oss se den!" Naira hoppade nästan upp till taket och började sedan springa iväg. Men otur nog så föll hon ner i den lilla sjön som var till Yuki. Crystal och Silver sprang bort till sjön och tittade ner i det mörka vattnet.

"Kom upp Naira du kommer ju att drunkna!" sa Crystal och ropade ner i vattnet.

"Jag tänker inte visa mig såhär", tänkte Naira och kände att syret höll på att ta slut," hellre så drunknar jag". Men då grep en arm tag i nacken på Naira och slet upp henne.

"Hörde du inte vad ja…" sa Crystal och såg på Naira och nästan höll på att fnissa ihjäl sig.

"Nå är du nöjd nu!", sa Naira argt och ställde sig upp och försökte torka av sig.

"Det är lugnt", sa Silver" vi kan bilda team nu när du ser ut så där mot Crystal."

"Vem tror du att du är?" sa Naira argt", jag kan inte säga varför jag hade oturen med mig att falla i två källor på en dag! Och av alla dessa så blev jag tvungen att falla i den drunknande mannens källa". Crystal stod och skrattade mot mig och Naira blev sur på henne.

"Eh…", sa Silver", ska inte du klä på dig?" Naira blev helt röd i ansiktet och sprang bort till sina kläder som hon tappade då hon blev en hund och satte på sig dem.

"Ni kunde väl ha sagt något tidigare!" sa Naira och stirrade sedan på Z", jag kan klara dig hur jag än ser ut!" Men Z hade försvunnit och kvar låg en lapp och ringen. Naira tog upp lappen och läste högt:

"Jag har stuckit till Kina för att hitta källorna så jag kan bli mäktigare än dig Naira. För att ge dina krafter tillbaka och vännernas, tryck bara på knappen bredvid Diamanten. Med ovänliga hälsningar Z."

"Undra, vad han heter egentligen, Z är ju bara ett smeknamn?" sa Crystal som hade slutat skratta.

"Men vi måste ta Z innan han kommer till källorna till varje pris!" sa Naira och fick het vatten över sig.

"Du kan väl vara dig själv när du väcker de andra så kan de bli våran hemlighet", sa Crystal som stod bredvid med en tom hink.

"Okej, du får inte berätta för någon annan, annars…" sa Naira och tog sin svans runt Crystals hals.

"Jaja, jag fattar kom nu får vi liv i de andra!", sa Crystal och de gick iväg till de medvetslösa vännerna.


	9. Kap 9 Kommer vi ut någon gång?

Kap 9 – Kommer vi ut någon gång? 

Jag vaknade utav en kall hink med vatten över mig och när jag tittade såg jag att jag låg i en säng och Crystal stod bredvid med den tomma hinken. Det var ett litet rum men stort nog för att en säng och ett litet bord skulle få plats.

"Hejsan sömntuta!" sa Crystal med ett litet flin," det var värst var du har sovit. De andra vaknade före dig."

"Hur lång tid har det tagit sedan vi stötte på Z", sa jag. Crystal stirrade på mig en stund och sedan sa hon:

"Ca tre veckor", sa Crystal och jag förstummades en kort stund.

"Men när vaknade de andra", sa jag häpet.

"För två veckor sedan"; sa Crystal", vi har varit oroliga."

"Jag kan förstå det", sa jag", men lyckades ni att ta kål på Z".

"Nej", sa Crystal", det…det… det blev ett lite förhinder, men annars är vi honom på spåren".

"Så, du menar att han stack!" sa jag argt.

"Nja, men vi alla är oskadda i alla fall", sa Crystal och smålog lite.

"Vet du inte vad han kan ställa till med!" sa jag upprörd och reste mig upp hastigt. Jag gick sedan ut därifrån.

Crystal gick efter mig och försökte stoppa mig men jag gick vidare. Då råkade Naira komma i full hast och vi krockade i varandra, Naira hade sin egna människoskepnad.

"Se dig för!" sa jag argt.

"Värst var du var bussig!" sa Naira och tittade på mig.

"Okej, jag vet att jag inte är på humör just nu men kan du vara så snäll och flytta på dig", sa jag lugnande. Naira reste sig upp och gick åt sidan. Sedan sa hon:

"Vart ska du?"

"Ingenstans", sa jag och gick.

Jag gick ut ur det lilla huset som jag befann mig i. Det fanns ett träd strax bredvid och jag gick bort dit och la mig mot trädet med armarna bakom huvudet. Man kunde se en stor bred blomstrande äng som sträckte sig till horisonten. Det fanns inget annat hus så långt ögat kunde nå. Vart var vi? Undrade jag förstås. Och hur hade allt gått till, men sedan tänkte jag på hur jag skulle ha det om jag inte hade följt med den mystiska mannen. Min mamma saknar säkert mig och hon vet inte vart jag är. OM hon får reda på att jag reser jorden runt för att leta efter ett maktgalen snubbe så skulle jag säkert få utegångsförbud.

Efter ett tag kom Ruby ut ur huset och gick till mig, hon hade suttit i det slitna köket i huset och ätit sin frukost då hon märkte att jag var här.

"Hej Saphire!" sa Ruby och smålog lite", du vet väl att vi måste följa efter Z till varje pris".

"Ja, det vet jag", sa jag", men för det första så måste vi leta efter slutet på den här datavärlden":

"Vi är vid slutet", sa Ruby.

"Vad menar du?" sa Jag.

"Jo, om vi klarar oss bort på andra sidan ängen så kommer vi hitta en dörr som leder oss ut, det har Naira sagt."

"Och, varför gör vi inte det?" undrade jag.

"För att Z har lagt massor av fällor på den avdelningen", sa Ruby", både i luften och på marken och på råga på allt så säger Naira att hon är allergisk mot vatten. Jag undrar varför?"

"Men var hon inte under vattnet när jag satt fast i Yukis grepp", sa jag.

"Jo, Bunny frågade det men hon svarade då att hon styrde då din kropp under vattnet", sa Ruby.

"Men hur som helst så måste vi komma ut härifrån innan Z kommer för långt bort", sa jag.

"Han ska till Kina", sa Ruby," det fick jag höra av Silver och Crystal".

"Vad ska han göra i Kina?" frågade jag".

"Det är hemligt sa dem", sa Ruby, "men de sa att det inte är något väldigt farligt han ska göra men att vi måste skynda på oss".

"Men kom så sticker vi till de andra och diskuterar en plan!" sa Jag och jag reste mig upp.

Ruby och jag gick sedan in i huset och satte oss vid ett trasigt bord på en trasig soffa i det väldigt lilla vardagsrummet. Ca 5kvadratmeter och kanske knappt det. Det fanns en soffa till och det var en tresits och den vi satt i var en tvåsits. Draco, Dragon, Yuki och Silver stod upp medan Diamond, Crystal, Wind satt ner. Naira stod i dörröppningen för det var så trångt tillsammans med Bunny.

"Nå hur ska vi ta oss till dörren?" inledde jag med mötet.

"Vad jag vet så finns det fallgropar", sa Draco.

"Det finns fallgropar, elstängslen, elektriska nät, vallgravar, spikmattor, köttätande växter, osynliga väggar mm.", sa Naira och vi stirrade på henne.

"Är det sant", sa Dragon.

"Ja, om man inte kan koden så stöter man på det, det var ju…" sa Naira.

"Koden!" avbröt vi henne.

"Jo, jag sa att man måste ha en kod så försvinner alla fällor en kort stund för att ingen ska kunna följa efter", sa Naira", Z ville ju trots allt att ingen som satts här ska komma ut förutom han."

"Kan du koden?" undrade Yuki.

"Jag tror det, om han inte har ändrat den förstås", sa Naira och vi föll till golvet.

"Och det säger du inte förrän nu när vi behöver komma ut nu som mest!" sa Dragon.

"Men ni frågade ju inte", sa Naira och vi föll till golvet igen.

Vi bad sedan Naira visa vart man ska lägga in koden och vi gick bak på huset. Där fanns det ett litet elskåp och om man öppnade den fanns där en massa knappar med siffror på.

"Här är det!" sa Naira.

"Vad är koden?" frågade Dragon och Naira knappade in den. Då började ett alarm att låta.

"Vad har du gjort?" skrek Dragon på Naira.

"Ta det lugnt, det är bara en vilseledande signal så att man tror att det är fel ifall någon skulle kunna koden", sa Naira," skynda på nu vi måste sticka vi har en minut på oss." Alla började sedan springa ut mot ängen och de märkte att inga fällor gick igen.

"Kom ihåg om ni inte hinner ut innan ljudet försvinner så stanna där ni är och rör inte en enda fena", sa Naira.

Vi fortsatte springa, och vi kom bort från varandra i den osynliga labyrinten, man kan se igenom väggarna men inte levande varelser. Ljudet skulle säkert tystna medan vi var fast i labyrinten. Jag råkade krocka in i en vägg flera gånger tills jag började gå och kände mig fram.

Plötsligt tog ljudet slut och jag stannade då till och fick kalla kårar i ryggen. Nu var det säkert ute med mig om jag så tar ett enda steg. Tankarna vimlade förbi och jag såg hela mitt liv rulla förbi. Det kändes som om jag skulle dö vilken sekund som helst.

"Saphire, sluta tramsa", sa en bekant röst bakom mig. Jag ställde ner min fot i marken och vände mig om, sedan fick jag se Naira stå där.

"Naira, hur kunde du hitta mig?" sa jag.

"Äsch, jag sa ju att ni inte skulle röra er om ljudet tog slut", sa Naira," så jag fick nog bara några skrapsår här och där medan jag gick till dig".

"Jag ser inga"; sa jag dumt.

"Det är såklart att du inte ser några," sa Naira"; jag går knappast såhär och slåss mot faror som innebär döden."

"Jag vet, det var en dum fråga!" sa Jag. Naira gjorde sig till sitt vanliga jag sen och jag såg de stora djupa blodiga såren som hon hade.

"Kom nu!", sa Naira", jag täcker dig." Jag stod som förstummad, hade hon låtit sig lida för att rädda oss? Det var den stora frågan.

"Oroa dig inte för det här", sa Naira", det läker sig inom tiden". Jag såg genom hennes ögon att hon försökte stänga in smärtan hon hade.

"Är du säker på att du klarar dig?" sa jag. Naira nickad lätt med huvudet och hon föll sedan på knä.

"Du är inte i bra skick låt mig klara det här", sa jag och Naira stirrade på mig.

"Jag kan inte riskera att du kommer i samma tillstånd som jag är nu", sa Naira", Du kommer inte ens orka bära dessa smärtor när du får dem. Jag kan inte låta dig få det." Naira försökte resa sig upp igen men det var helt hopplöst.

"Du kommer inte orka", sa jag hopplöst.

"Jo, det finns en chans kvar", sa Naira", har du vatten?".

"Vatten? Var inte du allergisk mot det?" sa jag förvånat.

"Jag behöver vatten, det är mitt sista hopp", sa Naira. Jag tog fram en liten vattenflaska som jag hade i bakfickan.

"Det här var tillför om vi skulle råka komma till en öken utan vatten men nu är det ändå ljummet så då går det inte att dricka", sa jag.

"Perfekt", sa Naira och tog den. Hon hällde det över sig och hon förvandlades till en Alaskan Husky. Naira grep sedan tag i mig och drog mig för att visa att jag skulle följa efter henne.

"Det var därför du sa att du var allergisk mot vatten!" sa jag nästan förstummad medan jag följde efter henne.

Naira visste precis vart hon skulle igenom labyrinten och vi var ute ur den på nolltid. När vi var ute såg jag en dörr högt uppe på en kulle omringade av törnar som var giftiga, det stod en skylt i närheten där det var ett skelett huvud på och där det stod "Warning! Toxic Plants!".

Naira visade mig en smal stig som gick precis igenom törnarna. Vi gick på den smala stigen, gång efter gång var jag nära att komma åt en törn men då knuffade Naira till mig lite lätt. Precis vid dörren så var det sista hindret. En spegel. Spegeln var det svåraste hindret också, jag visste inte hur den funkade förrän det var för sent. Ut ur spegeln kom det två kloner av mig och Naira. De började försvara dörren så att ingen kunde ta sig därifrån. Men det ännu svårare var att vi inte hade så stor plats att slåss på för att törnarna var runt om kullen och täckte största delen av den.

Mina kloner hoppade på mig medan jag slogs tillbaka. Naira bet sina kloner samtidigt som de bet henne. Jag visste säkert att Naira inte skulle klara det, men jag fick hoppas på det ändå att hon klarar sig. Jag sparkade på en av mina kloner och hoppade sedan undan, klonen sparkade tillbaka. Jag hoppade då upp i luften och fick vingar och flög upp en bit. Sedan flög jag ner med enorm fart och sparkade till en klon så att den flög in i törnarna och ströp sig och blev förgiftad. Klonen smälte sedan till en sörja. Men samtidigt som det hände klev det två nya kloner ut ur spegeln. Naira hade dödat några också men för varje gång någon dog så kom det ut två nya. Vi dödade mer och mer och tillslut var det så trångt att det blev fler och fler hela tiden för att de yttersta trängdes ut av de innersta som höll på att skapades hela tiden och de yttersta dog ju av törnarna.

"Naira vart är du?" ropade jag och alla Naira klonerna började skälla, förutom en och då förstod jag att hon visste att klonerna skulle börja skälla så då höll hon sig tyst. Hon var ganska nära spegeln och jag var nära törnarna. Jag fick en idé.

"Naira!" ropade jag", försök förstöra spegeln då kanske de försvinner." Naira hoppade då på en av sina kloner och sedan iväg mot spegeln hon drog fram klorna och det blev en lite spricka men det räckte inte för det fortsatte att komma. Hon puttade då iväg spegeln så att den spetsades mot en tag i törnarna och då började spegeln att smälta från mitten. En efter en klon började då smälta till en hel del stor lila sörja.

"Yuck!" sa jag och försökte ta mig fram till dörren", nu kan vi väl gå ut härifrån".

Jag öppnade dörren och vi gick ut till de fria. Kommer ni ihåg att vi hoppade av på väg till Nordpolen. Ja, och nu VAR vi på nordpolen.

"Det är kallt", huttrade jag som hade en tunn jacka på mig. Naira flinade bara, hon kunde ju stå emot kyla mer än jag för hon var ju en draghund som brukar finnas i Alaska. I Alaska är det ju kallt. De andra stod där också, de hade väntat på oss. Alla förutom Silver och Crystal såg förvånade ut.

"Vart kom hunden ifrån?" sa Dragon. Crystal tog fram en tekanna med varmt vatten och hällde det på Naira och hon blev sitt mänskliga jag igen.

"Av ljummet vatten så blir jag en hund", sa Naira och såg att alla stirrade på henne," jaja". Hon tog sedan lite snö och stoppade det i kannan och det blev till ljummet vatten av de varma och hon hällde på sig själv.

"Det Naira sa, var att hon blir till en hund vid beröring av ljummet vatten", sa Crystal och gav en blink till Naira.

"Men vart ät hennes kläder?" undrade Dragon efter kommit ifrån Nairas nakenhet.

"Hon lämnade dem kvar inne", sa jag.

"Men vi måste ta oss härifrån nu och inte prata om Nairas nya egenskap", sa Silver.

"Okej, men hur hade du tänkt att vi skulle komma härifrån, innan vi fryser ihjäl", sa Yuki.

"Vad tror du att vi måste göra?" sa Ruby.

"Ja, men jag kan inte flyga", sa Yuki.

"Jag kan ta dig", sa Bunny och log glatt.

"Men Silver, Crystal, Wind, Diamond, Naira och Draco?" undrade Dragon.

"Jag är också en Nogard", sa Draco och log", vi fick ju tillbaka våra krafter när Z lämnade ringen.

"Vi får väl dela upp vem som får bära vem", sa jag.

"Enkelt, jag rider på Bunny"; sa Yuki.

"Vi säger så här", sa jag," Jag bär Naira, Ruby bär Diamond, Bunny bär Yuki, Dragon bär Wind och Draco bär Crystal och Silver."

"Det blir bra!" sa Draco och klappade på min axel", nå nu sticker vi härifrån innan vi blir till snögubbar."

Jag förvandlade mig till en Himmelsdrake och tog tag i Naira och lyfte upp henne. Ruby förvandlade sig också till en himmelsdrake och Diamond fick rida på henne. Bunny förvandlade sig själv till en fenixfågel och Yuki red på henne. Dragon förvandlade sig till sin favorit mörkerdraken och lät Wind rida på honom. Draco förvandlade sig till en stor mäktig drake med lång hals och svans. Han hade också stora vingar som bredde ut sig. Crystal och Silver hoppade upp på honom. Undrar vad han blev för en magnifik drake, det måste jag nog fråga honom sen, tänkte jag.

Vi flög sedan iväg vårat lilla drakgäng, vi försökte att hålla oss undan land innan vi kom till ett väl beskyddat plats där vi kunde landa utan att bli upptäckta. Till dess flög vi över atlanten.


	10. Kap 10 Den långa färden

Kap 10 – Den långa färden 

Kylan över atlanten svepte över oss och vindarna blåste starka. Det var svårt att hålla i Naira för det var så kallt uppe i luften. Hon var också den enda som inte kunde rida så då blev jag ju tvungen att hålla i henne. Men en sak är bra i alla fall, drakar förstår andra arters språk. De förstår människor, valar, hundar, katter, träd mm. När jag säger träd så är det bara ett fåtal drakar som förstår växtrikets språk. Och hur vet jag allt det här, ja, jag frågade Ruby och Naira som är experter på drakar.

"Du får inte tappa mig vad som än händer!" sa Naira.

"Varför skulle jag tappa dig?" undrade jag.

"Jag säger bara det så att du inte gör det", sa Naira.

Det konstiga med drakspråk är att det finns bara en enda art som inte förstår det och det är er människor. Ni är de enda som inte kan förstå vad en drake säger om den inte pratar erat språk förstås. Men om du skulle stöta på en med din hund så skulle den förstå vad draken sa och inte du. Men nu skippar vi språket, jag måste ju fortsätta berätta vad som hände.

Vi började närma oss land sakta, men säkert. Vi fick inte avslöja oss för andra människor. Vi fick se en klippavsatts där vi kunde landa och bli oss själva igen så de gjorde vi. Det fanns en liten grotta där också som vi flög in i innan vi blev tillbaka. Alla blev människor igen förutom Naira som då skulle stå spritt språngande naken.

"Draco, jag måste fråga dig en sak", sa jag.

"Ja, vad är det gullet", sa Draco.

"För det första kalla mig inte gullet", sa jag", och för det andra, vad blev du för en drake?"

"Jaha, din syster har inte lärt dig så mycket", sa Draco och tittade på Ruby som vände bort blicken", Det är en kraftfull drake som endast få kan förvandla sig till. Den heter Emertxedrake, fast det finns ändå en drake som är starkare. Emertxedrake ligger bara på andra plats i kraftfullhet."

"Oj, vilken är den kraftigaste draken då?" undrade Dragon.

"Jo, det vet inte ens jag", sa Draco", jag har bara hört legender om den."

"Coolt, den allsmäktiga draken", sa jag.

"Något i den stilen, ja", sa Draco.

Naira började skälla och vi tittade åt hennes håll och då fick vi se några människor campa nere vi den långa vita stranden.

"Ok, så det är ingen fara", sa Silver", ni är ju människor nu."

"Hon kanske inte skällde för att det är människor där nere utan att det inte finns något att komma ner på utan att vi måste förvandla oss till drakar igen", sa Ruby och pekade neråt.

"Okej, så här gör vi", sa Dragon", någon skrämmer iväg dessa människor medan resten flyger ner med de andra."  
"Och vem kommer vara den frivillige?" undrade jag.

"Du, för du frågade först", sa Dragon och flinade. Jag lipade åt Dragon innan jag förvandlade mig till en himmelsdrake igen och flög ner mot stranden. Människorna fick självklart syn på mig och tittade med stora ögon. Jag röt lite grann ör att skrämma dem och de blev verkligen skrämda. De tog sitt pick och pack med sig och stack så fort bena bar dem.

När det var över så landade mig på stranden och blev mig själv igen. Jag väntade en liten stund medan de andra kom mot mig.

"Nästa gång så får någon annan göra det!" sa jag och vi började skratta.

"Vi måste hitta kläder till Naira", sa Ruby", jag tror att hon inte vill vara en hund i all evighet."

Vi gick sedan iväg mot staden som fanns en bit bort. Tyvärr så fick man inte ha hundar inne i klädbutiken så att Naira fick strosa runt i staden medan vi andra tjejer fick bestämma vad hon skulle ha på sig. Och det värsta jag vet, är just att shoppa kläder.

"Vad sägs som den här!" sa Diamond och visade en shockrosa lång klänning.

"Knappast!" sa Ruby", jag tycker vi tar det här!" Ruby visade upp ett par långa jeans med en långarmad tröja.

"Tänker du ta livet på henne?" sa Diamond.

"Varför inte ta det här", sa Wind och visade upp en röd kimono.

"Alltså, hon måste se cool ut som de här", sa Crystal och visade upp ett par mjukisbyxor och en vit t-shirt där det står "Chill Out" på. De började sedan bråka om kläderna. Bunny hade till och med hittat en fluffig klänning.

Jag gick fram till skyltfönstret och fick se Naira sitta där ute och vänta. Sedan fick jag se en lång röd kappa, en gul t-shirt och ett par långa beiga byxor. Jag tog dem och knackade på skyltfönstret så Naira fick se dem. Hon nickade glatt och jag gick iväg mot kassan och betalade för dem, vänta jag hade ju inga pengar.

"Så du säger att du blev rånad!" sa expediten", och det ska jag tro på."

Diamond, Wind, Crystal, Ruby och Bunny slutade bråka när de insåg också att de inte hade något att betala för.

"Men jag måste ha dem", sa jag", det angår en god gärning".

"Om du inte har pengar så får du inte köpa", sa expediten. När hon hade sagt det kom en Naira inspringandes med en plånbok och gav den till mig.

"Inga hundar får vara här", sa expediten och Naira stack iväg.

"Jaha, hon fick tag på tjuven, tror du på mig nu då?", ljög jag.

"Okej, men ge mig pengarna då", sa Expediten", det blir 120£."

"Okej, ähum…", sa jag och tittade i plånboken. Det fanns kreditkort och kontanter. Jag gav expediten pengarna och vi stack sedan därifrån.

Naira fick kläderna och stack in i en gränd och kom sedan ut igen med kläderna på och i sin människogestalt.

"Det här känns skönare än att vara en hund", sa Naira", kan ni tänka er att de är färgblinda!"

"Men vem tog du pengarna ifrån?", undrade jag.

"Titta i plånboken", sa Naira och jag tittade i plånboken. Det stod Draconius Jewelstone på ena kreditkortet.

"Så du frågade pappa om pengar!" sa Ruby och log lätt.

"Jag visste inte ens att han hade en plånbok", sa jag.

"Ja det kan man säga"; sa Naira.

"Vart gick Killarna nu igen?" sa Jag.

"De skulle dit de passar killar mest, till en spelhall", sa Crystal och suckade", som vanligt alltså."  
"Men vad väntar vi på?" sa Jag, "kom så sticker vi!" Vi började sedan springa.

Vi korsade några stora gator och trängdes i en hel del massa människor. Jag tyckte jag kände igen stället och som bekräftelse så fick jag se frihetsgudinnan. Alltså var vi i New York.

"Hallå! Ska vi inte till Kina!" undrade jag.

"Har du glömt bort att jorden är rund eller?" sa Ruby och alla skrattade. När vi gick till spelhallen stod de där utanför.

"Kom nu sticker vi härifrån", sa jag.

Vi gick sedan till närmaste flygplats i storstadsdjungeln. Naira hade skaffat sig ett par solglasögon för när hon hade sin människogestalt hade hon fortfarande ju sina drakögon kvar. Munnen höll hon så mycket stängt som möjligt.

"Elva biljetter till Kina nu på eftermiddagen", sa Draco till receptionisten.

"Tyvärr alla platser är fullbokade t.o.m. på fredag", sa receptionisten", kan jag boka er där."

"Nej tack, då är det bra", sa Draco och vi gick och satte oss.

"Vi kan inte vänta tills på fredag", sa Draco", det kan vara för sent".

"Ja, särskilt när det är 6 dagar kvar dit", sa Ruby", Z kan ha hunnit göra mycket odågor vid den tiden."

"Men då får vi väl ta oss dit den vanliga vägen", sa jag.

"Det är inte säkert vi orkar", sa Ruby", om man flyger långa sträckor på kort tid så kan man bli helt utmattad."

"Ja, men nu är det hav ända dit bort så jag tycker att Yuki förvandlar sig till en blåval och vi rider på hans rygg tills han inte orkar mer eller vi måste bege oss av fort", sa jag.

"Ok", sa Dragon", det där lät mycket vettigare. Går du med på det Yuki?"

"Visst!" sa Yuki", man gör väl allt för sina vänner".

Vi traskade sedan ut och beställde en taxi till Los Angeles där vi sedan kunde åka till Kina. Det kändes som evigheter att ta sig dit men på vägen så drömde jag mig bort. Jag drömde om hur det skulle ha sett om jag tackade nej vi den korta gubben. Jag skulle nog aldrig då förstå att jag hade någon inom mig, jag skulle säkert tro att jag har blivit galen som hörde en röst. Mina vänner som jag har nu skulle nog förbli träd också. Allt hänger på att om jag inte hade kommit med så skulle alla ha varit i stor fara.

När vi var framme hade det blivit kväll och man såg alla lampor i Los Angeles. Vi blev förda till en strand och där hoppade vi av och Draco betalade turen. När taxibilen åkte iväg så stack vi lite längre åt sidan på stranden borta där det stod ett par träd. Yuki klev ut i vattnet och sa:

"Ni måste gå långt ut om ni ska ha lift, som ni vet så är blåvalar stora och då kan det vara farligt om jag förvandlar mig till en blåval för långt in." Han förvandlade sedan sig till en delfin och simmade ut en lång bit. När han var tillräckligt långt ute såg man att det sprutade upp vatten. Ett tecken på att vi kunde komma ut till honom nu. Alla förutom Naira gick ner i vattnet och skulle upp på Yukis rygg.

"Du måste gå i vattnet", sa jag.

"Nej, jag tänker inte", sa Naira.

"Men du kan i alla fall inte flyga", sa jag", de skulle upptäcka dig."

"Vilka?" sa Naira.

"De som inte får se dig", sa jag", de civila människorna som inte har gjort något dumt.

Vi stod nu alla på Yukis rygg och väntade på Naira. Bunny stod och viskade något till Yuki och sedan gav han från sig ett ljud. Valsång med ett enklare sätt. När han slutade kom ett par delfiner och simmade närmare. När de var tillräckligt nära så sprutade de vatten på Naira som blev till kille igen.  
"Va sjutton skulle det där vara bra för?" ropade Naira ilsket till oss. Vi bara skrattade.

"Nu kan du väl komma", sa jag och hade skratt över öronen. Naira tog en djup suck och klev ut i vattnet. Naira hade berättat för oss om sin killgestalt så att hon inte skulle skämmas när det verkligen hände så det var egentligen ingen fara nu. När hon kom på Yuki fick hon varmt vatten över sig så hon blev till sin människogestalt igen.

"Hur hade ni vatten?" sa Naira.

"Glöm inte att jag kan tusentals olika trollformler", sa Diamond och log. Yuki åkte sedan iväg. Vi somnade på Yuki för att vi var så trötta och drömde säkert sköna drömmar.

Nästa morgon vaknade vi och var jättehungriga, det var ju väldigt länge sedan jag minns att vi åt sist. Yuki åt krill medan vi höll nästan på att svälta ihjäl här uppe på honom. Då förvandlade sig Draco till en liten blå drake. Den hade en lång svans som slutade som en fena. Den hade två vingar och gick på fyra ben som de har simhud mellan tårna.

"En Retawaes Dragon", sa Dragon.

"Vad är det för en drake?", undrade jag.

"Det är en blå liten vatten drake som lever i haven, " sa Ruby", de brukar äta fisk och lossa nät så inga andra blir fångna. De kan också ge sig på tjuvfiskare."

"Så de är som havens beskyddare", sa jag.

"Precis", sa Dragon", jag tror att det behövs sådana i den här världen också". Draco hoppade ner i vattnet och kom upp igen om några minuter. När han kom så hade han med sig ett par fiskar till oss. Han förvandlade sedan sig tillbaka igen.

"Frukosten är serverad", sa han sedan.

"Nåja, det är ju bättre än ingenting", sa Ruby, " Diamond kan du värma upp dem".

"Inget problem", sa Diamond och viftade lite med sin stav så några stjärnor från den ramlade på fisken. När stjärnorna nuddade fisken blev de färdiggrillade redan.

"Det är bara att sätta igång och börja äta", sa hon sedan.

Alla åt med god aptit för att vi var så himla hungriga. När vi hade ätit färdigt fick vi se ett fartyg som åkte mot oss.

"Det är väl bara någon som ska åt det här hållet", sa jag", vi lägger oss på mage så kanske de inte märker oss." Vi la oss ner på mage och efter en stund så stannade båten. Vi blev förvånade och upptäckte vad de ville för sent. De hade laddat en harpun redan när de åkte mot oss och sköt iväg den när båten stannade. Yuki gav ifrån sig sitt läte och började dyka neråt.

"Vad gör vi nu?" undrade Silver, "vi kan inte simma för all evighet".

"Okej, Bunny du förvandlar dig till något vattendjur så länge och tar hand om de som inte kan simma länge", sa Dragon", vi som är nogards förvandlar oss till Retawaes Dragon".

När Yuki hade gått ner under vattnet så förvandlade sig Bunny till midgårdsormen, för det var det enda fantasidjur hon kunde komma på som kunde vara i vattnet. Wind, Diamond, Silver och Crystal klängde sig fast i henne. Dragon, Draco, Ruby, Naira och jag förvandlade oss till Retawaes Dragon. När vi var redo dök vi ner under ytan och mot kedjan som satt fast i harpunen. Yuki låg och stilla i det röda vattnet av allt blod som hade kommit.

När vi var framme vid kedjan sköt Draco en liten stråle på kedjan och den gick av. Vi simmade sedan iväg mot skeppet.

"Vi tar dem nu!" sa jag, "de ska få ångra att de ens har köpt harpunen". Vi simmade fort och då upptäckte vi att det var nät runt omkring båten med massor av fiskar i. Vi var tvungna att agera fort för vi hörde männen ombord på båten att ladda en ny harpun när de märkte att kedjan hade gått av. Draco rev lite i nätet och råkade fastna med framklorna. Jag sköt då iväg en liten stråle som lossade nätet.

"Nätet är för stark så vi kommer inte nära båten", sa Draco.

"Vi får väl skrämma iväg dem på däck", sa Ruby.

"Ja, det kommer säkert att bli kul", sa Naira.

"Okej, men var och en kommer upp i ordning från olika håll", sa Draco, " det vilseleder dem."

Vi simmade sedan så att var och en stod på var sin sida av båten. Först kom Dragon upp som sin mörkerdrakegestalt. Männen på bord hade oturligt nog laddat harpunen igen och av ren rädsla skjutit den mot Dragon. Harpunen träffade halsstrupen och Dragon fick en chock och föll ner i båten skadad och avsvimmad. Nä männen skulle ta i Dragon så kom Draco upp som Emertxedrake och grep tag i den närmaste mannen och slängde ut han i vattnet där Bunny tog honom i sin mun och låtsades äta upp honom. Det gjorde männen ombord ännu räddare. Jag och Ruby hade förvandlat oss till Himmelsdrakar och kom upp samtidigt.

"Vad är det här för något?" sa en man på båten och stod alldeles skräckslagen. Sedan kom Naira med sin människogestalt upp. Hon hade förvandlat sig i luften till människa så att hon inte skulle bli kille.

"Jag heter Naira!", sa hon högt och tydligt", låt mig få prata med kaptenen på båten.

"Det är jag" sa en kraftig man med ett väldigt svart skägg.

"Du ska sluta döda valar annars kommer det gå illa för dig", sa Naira.

"Det kommer att gå mer illa för dig och dina bestar", sa Kaptenen.

"Jag varnar dig", sa Naira och tog av sig solglasögonen", om du slutar så låter vi dig gå. Även om du går så kan du inte fortsätta med att jaga igen, för om du gör det så önskar du att du inte hade funnits."

"Ingen av er skrämmer mig", sa Kaptenen och började skratta, " jag har hört från någon som kallar sig Z att ni skulle komma så jag hann förbereda mig ifall ni skulle det."

"Vad menar du?" sa Naira".

"Jo, för det första tog jag med mig en kamera som är gömd på däck så att jag kan känna massor av pengar om jag fångar er", sa kaptenen, " och för de andra så har jag köpt diamanter!"

"Va!" sa Naira", okej nu tar vi det inte så förhastat".

"Hehe, för sent", sa kaptenen och nät flög över alla oss som var ombord. Näten var gjorde av diamanter som slipades till stenhårda trådar, väldigt dyrt alltså. Bunny sträckte då upp sig och spottade ut mannen som hon hade i mun på kaptenen.

"Avfyra harpunen på den där besten!" sa kaptenen.

Harpunen for iväg och träffade Bunny i munnen. Bunny spottade då blod och sjönk ner i vattnet.

"Era uslingar!" sa Naira som var den enda som kunde stå emot diamantens kraft mot nogards.

"Ni kan inte komma undan, jag har er som i en liten ask", sa kaptenen och skrattade.

Silver, Crystal, Diamond och Wind simmade i vattnet.

"Diamond och Wind har ni inte några bra knep att få oss härifrån", sa Silver.

"Jag kan bara blåsa så jag vet inte", sa Wind som för en gångs skull öppnade munnen på länge.

"Min klänning blir blöt!" sa Diamond förskräckt.

"Du och dina klänningar", sa Crystal och suckade.

"Nåja, vi måste göra någonting i alla fall", sa Silver och dök under vattnet till Bunny. När han var vid hennes gap drog han i harpunen och försökte lossa den. När han till slut fik loss den hade han dåligt med luft och försökte simma upp så fort som möjligt. Men då helt plötsligt fick han en liten knuff av Bunny som hade fått lite krafter tillbaks så hon förvandlade sedan till sin människogestalt sedan när de var över ytan både två.

"Du räddade Bunny", sa Crystal", det är i alla fall en, men som du ser så har båten hunnit åka härifrån".

"Va!" sa Silver.

"Ja, de la i full gas framåt och nu är det på väg dit vi kom ifrån", sa Diamond och var fortfarande upprörd av sin våta klänning.

"Ja, vi får väl simma mot land", sa Silver", vi måste få upp Bunny från vattnet innan hajarna känner doften av blodet".

"Du Silver", sa Crystal förskräckt", jag tror precis inte att det där är någon utav våra kompisar". Crystal pekade på ett par hajar som simmade mot dem.

Då helt plötsligt flög hajarna upp av en kraftig vattenstråle från vattnet. Det var Yuki som hade skjutit den.

"Gör något Diamond och Wind!" sa Silver och Crystal samtidigt. Wind fick sina blåa ögon när hon använder sina krafter. Det kom en iskall vind som frös vattnet som var runt hajarna.

"Det där håller ett tag", sa Wind", vi måste skynda oss". Yuki dök sedan upp under Wind, Crystal, Silver och Bunny och bar upp dem.

"Yuki jag tror att du inte kommer orka bära oss till Los Angeles", sa Silver.

När Silver hade sagt det dök det upp flera delfiner. Yuki förvandlade sig till sin människogestalt sedan igen och svimmade. Silver tog tag i Yuki och höll i honom medan han red på en delfin. Crystal tog hand om Bunny. De red sedan iväg med delfinerna och det gick snabbare än att rida på en vals rygg.

Efter några timmar fick de se båten stå vid en brygga och lastade av burar på en lastbil.

"Där är dem", sa Silver", men vi måste hjälpa Bunny och Yuki först".

"Och torka min klänning", sa Diamond och alla stirrade på henne.

"Du är hopplös Diamond", sa Crystal. Delfinerna simmade iväg dit bort där de några träd stod och släppte av dem. Delfinerna simmade sedan därifrån.

"Jag kan hela dem om det är det du vill", sa Diamond surt och tittade på Silver.  
"Det kunde väl du ha gjort för länge sedan", sa Silver.

"Nej för jag kunde inte koncentrera mig då", sa Diamond och viftade sedan med sin stav så att en regnbågshinna täckte Yuki och Bunny. När den försvann fanns det inte ett enda skrapsår kvar.

Yuki och Bunny satte sig upp och var helt förvirrade.

"Vad hände?" undrade Bunny.

"Ni blev helade av Diamond", sa Crystal.

"Tack så mycket", sa Yuki och Bunny samtidigt.

"Såja, nu måste vi rädda de andra", sa Silver, "nu är det minsann deras tur att bli räddade".

Borta hos oss så har vi blivit instängda i trånga burar. Naira var den enda som fick sitta utanför en bur med handklovar och kedjor på fötterna. Jag var orolig för Dragon. Han hade ju fortfarande harpunen i halsstrupen. När männen som låste in oss stängde dörren till last bilen så blev Naira till sitt rätta jag igen, ni vet halvdrake. Hennes svans var ju inte bunden så hon kunde slita loss kedjan med den hur lätt som helst. Naira slet loss kedjan till benen och drog loss sedan handklovarna. Otur nog lät det ganska mycket så dörren öppnades igen och där stod kapten.

"Jag visste väl att du skulle göra så", sa Kaptenen", så jag förberedde lite."

Han tog fram en kort stav som såg ut som en liten pinne och kastade in den. Han stängde sedan dörren.

"Vad ska den vara till för?" undrade Naira och tog upp pinnen och tittade på den. När hon tog i den fick den åtta små ben och började klättra runt på Naira.

"Hej, gå av från mig!" sa Naira argt och försökte få bort den men den var för snabb. Efter ett tag kröp den in i Nairas mun. Hon ströp sig själv en stund så den inte kunde krypa ner i magen på henne. Medan hon ströp sig tog hon sin svans och kände i munnen på sig och då var den borta. Hon släppte taget om sin hals och inget kändes annorlunda.

"Vad var det där?" undrade Naira och tittade på oss. Men när hon hade sagt det föll hon på knä lidandes av någonting. Hon började hosta blod.

"Den… har… kommit… in… och… och… äter mig… in… ifrån…", sa Naira lidandes. Jag ville hjälpa henne men jag kunde inte öppna buren.

Efter ett tag så körde lastbilen iväg.

"Det… är… ghggh… bråttom", sa Naira. Naira kämpade för att hålla sig på armarna men illslut orkade inte hon göra det längre och svimmade. Jag försökte komma på något snabbt. De andra var fastkedjade i sina burar för de hade ju anfallit kaptenen och då trodde han ju att de var farligare än mig. Jag laddade då upp en lite stråle och siktade mot harpunen i Dragons strupe. Den gick av och ramlade av. Sedan sköt jag iväg en stråle på låset till min bur. Jag klev sedan ut ur buren och såg blodet som rann ur Nairas mun.

"Försök ta den med din svans Saphire", sa Draco och tittade på mig. Jag tog då svansen och stoppade i Nairas mun, vilket som kändes obehagligt. När jag kände "pinnen" grep jag tag med min fena och drog ut den. När den var ute hade den en bit muskelvävnad med sig.

"Nu då?" undrade jag som desperat försökte hålla "pinnen" stilla.

"Skjut den!" sa Draco och jag gjorde det och efter så fick jag bara ett litet sår på svansen. Jag gjorde mig till min naturliga skepnad sen och låste upp alla burar och alla kedjor. Alla förvandlade sig till sig själva förutom Dragon och Naira som var medvetslösa. Naira var också redan i sin naturliga skepnad.

"Vad gör vi nu?" undrade Ruby", han kan ju fortfarande ha diamantnät och han tog ju Naira enkelt".

"Det var för att hon inte ville riskera att bli våt", sa jag", men vi måste härifrån nu."

"Jag kan ta hand om Dragon så kan ni ta hand om Naira", sa Draco och gick sedan till Dragon och bar upp han över axeln", det här går bra". Jag och Ruby tog sedan upp Naira på vår axlar och gick sedan mot lastbilsdörren. Draco sparkade upp den och då märkte vi att vi var på motorvägen.

"Snyggt, vad gör vi nu, " sa ja, " mitt på dagen och fullt med människor som tittar."

"Ja, vi får väl hoppa åt sidan", sa Draco ironiskt.

"Jaja, nu är vi fast", sa jag och satte mig ner. Helt plötsligt fick vi se havsörnar på himlen.

"Havsörnar, här?" sa jag fundersamt. När jag hade sagt det flög örnarna mot oss och landade bredvid. Den ena förvandlades då till en människa och blev till Diamond.

"Diamond, hur kunde du…?" sa jag och blev bruten.

"Kom ihåg att jag kan flera tusentals av olika trollformler", sa Diamond", hur många gånger behöver du säga det?"

"Varför sa inte du att du kunde förvandla oss till havsörnar då kunde ju vi vara över för länge sedan?" sa jag.

"Ni frågade inte", sa Diamond.

"Ibland är du för jobbig!" sa jag.

"Men det är ju det jag är till för," sa Diamond och log.

"Nå hur tar vi oss härifrån?" frågade Ruby.

"Jag förvandlar er till havsörnar som jag och så flyger vi ända bort till Kina", sa Diamond.

"Kan du hjälpa Naira och Dragon att bli bra igen först!", sa jag.

"Självklart!", sa Diamond och viftade med sin stav. Naira och Dragon fick en regnbågshinna över sig och sedan var de bra igen.

"Vad hände?" undrade Naira.

"Ni blev helade av Diamond som visste hela tiden hur vi kunde komma till Kina utan problem", sa jag.

"Så nu kommer ni att bli havsörnar", sa Diamond och viftade med sin stav och just då i samma sekund krockade en bil bak på lastbilen så att Diamond tappade staven.

"Nej, min stav!" sa Diamond och såg staven komma längre och längre bort. Otur nog också så hann jag bli hälften havsörn.

"Så… .ag ska .ortarande vara en ha.sörn", sa jag. Jag hade inga läppar så jag kunde inte uttala alla ord ordentlig.

"Ja, tills vi får tag på min stav igen", sa Diamond.

"Naira du kan .äl hämta den", sa jag.

"Jag gör väl det då", sa Naira och flög iväg.

Hon flög högt upp så att inte så många skulle titta på henne, för det är ju inte vanligt att titta i luften. Till slut kom hon fram till staven men hon visste inte hur hon skulle ta den. Staven låg på motorvägen där bilar kör hela tiden.

"Kunde den inte komma bredvid vägen", sa Naira och suckade. Hon dök då ner och landade bredvid vägen och låtsades se ut som en staty som skrämmer alla som kommer förbi. När det inte var bilar på ett tag så tog hon sin svans och snabbt tog tag i staven. När det inte var så många bilar igen så flög hon därifrån.

Vi hade väntat på henne väldigt länge och hon dök inte upp.

"Jag ser skyskrapor komma närmre, " sa Diamond", vart är Naira?"

"Där!" sa jag och pekade med min halvt befjädrade arm. När Naira landade stängde vi lastbilsdörren så att ingen skulle krock i oss igen så att Diamond tappa staven. Hon viftade sedan med den och alla blev till havsörnar. Nu var det bara ett problem kvar.

"Vem öppnar dörren?" undrade jag. Naira flög då upp på handtaget och drog upp den så att dörren öppnades. När vi tittade ut så fick vi se att vi var tillbaka där vi började, alltså i New York.

"Bra, havsörnar i storstaden", sa jag ironiskt.

"Om vi flyger iväg fort så märker inga det", sa Diamond och vi lyfte. När vi var högt över skyskraporna sa jag:

"Vi kan väl se kaptenens min när han ska presentera sin tomma lastbil", sa jag och skrattade lite.

"Ja, vi kan se ända härifrån", sa Diamond", havsörnar har bra syn".

Vi virvlade runt staden en lite stund tills kaptenen var med någon och snackade med honom.

"Det är ju synd att vi inte har bra hörsel också", sa Ruby. Vi såg sedan kaptenen öppna bal på lastbilsdörren för mannen han pratade med. Man såg också att mannen blev förbannad. Han trodde säkert att det var ett sjukt skämt bara.

När vi hade sett hur det hade gåt flög vi sedan därifrån. Nu var vi tvungna att skynda på oss ännu mer och det kunde redan vara för sent. Det tog lång tid att komma till Los Angeles men sedan efter så var det enklare att flyga över vattnet. Havsörnar är inte byggda för att flyga långa sträckor över land för annars skulle de nog heta landsörnar. När vi äntligen såg land hade vi bara kommit tillbaka till Japan och där bestämde vi oss för att vila lite.

"Gud, att vi inte gjorde såhär från början", sa jag", då hade vi redan varit i Kina".

"Vi får inte ta alltför långa raster", sa Diamond", kom så sticker vi vidare". Vi flög sedan iväg igen.

Det hade tagit cirka 5tim innan vi kunde se Kina. Vi landade då i en skogsdunge lite huller om buller, vi var trots allt inte duktiga att landa som havsörnar ännu. När vi hade landat så förvandlade Diamond oss till oss själva igen. Naira förvandlade sedan sig själv till sin människogestalt och satte på sig solglasögonen igen. Dragon förvandlade bara sig själv för när han blev havsörn så var ju han fortfarande en mörkerdrake.

Vi gick sedan in i staden och tittade runt efter en turistguide.

"Hallå, vet du vart turistcentret är?", frågade jag på japanska. Japanska och kinesiska är ungefär samma sak.

"Det ligger där borta", sa kvinnan på kinesiska som jag frågade. Vi gick sedan till turistcentret.

"Där finns en broschyr om Kina!", sa Naira och tog broschyren.

"Vad står det?", undrade Ruby.

"Det står att källorna kan finnas en bit utanför staden bakom en rosenkulle som de har nyss planterat på", sa Naira", de välkända källorna kan vara mycket farliga. Legender säger att man blir till den som har drunknat i källan vid beröring av kallt vatten."

"Nå, då är det dit vi ska", sa jag", finns det en karta."

"Nej, men om vi ber om en taxi så kan vi ju komma dit på en gång!" sa Naira.

"Det står en här utanför, om vi skyndar oss så kan vi åka med den"; sa Draco och vi gick ut. Där ute stod taxibilen och vi satte oss trångt.

"Till de berömda källorna!" sa Draco och gav fram en sedel till chauffören och han for på en gång.

Efter några minuter så kom vi fram till källorna. Det var fullt med folk som tittade på källorna. De som ägde platsen hade satt stängsel runt alla källor så att inga mer skulle falla i och därför har många fler vågat titta på dem. Vi gick ut ur taxin och Draco betalade för färden.

"Undrar vart Z är?" sa Ruby och försökte speja över alla människor.

"Det är ju enkelt", sa Dragon", han står ju där med sitt fula flin och glor på oss". Dragon pekade bort mot folk massorna och man fick se Z titta runt lite och sedan sticka in i massorna igen.

"Det är ovanligt mycket med folk här", sa Naira, " jag kommer inte ihåg att det var så här många sist."

"De har ju satt stängsel runt källorna så att inga mer ska kunna falla i", sa jag", då vågar kycklingarna komma ut och titta på lite vatten".

"Men hur som helst så måste vi göra något åt Z innan han gör något dumt", sa Draco.

"Jag håller med", sa jag och vi gick in i massorna efter Z.


End file.
